Drag Me to Hell
by fireismyelement97
Summary: Human AU: Sabrina is newly orphaned and moves to Greendale to live with her aunties. In Greendale she is enrolled at the local private school with a chilling reputation. Here she meets Nicholas Scratch, who tempts her to stray from her boyfriend. To make things worse, someone is stalking her every move from the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

***Disclaimer: I obvs don't own CAOS or any related material. I'm just having some fun and I do not make a profit off this* **

Sabrina Spellman got off the train to Greendale unaware that a man was watching her from the far corner of the station. She had left New York behind and she had no idea her arrival would attract the attention of the sort of man best avoided. Instead, all of her attention was on her cat. She raised Salem's cage to eye level and her black cat meowed at her.

"Looks like it's just you and me, boy. We're starting over."

Salem purred. She grinned. She found him reassuring even in the worst of times.

Sabrina put her luggage on the trolley. She put Salem's cage on top of it. He meowed and stretched restlessly. It had been a couple of hours, since he had run free and she wanted to let him out, but she didn't think it was a good idea to release him in a train station. He could get lost or run onto the track.

"I know, Salem," Sabrina said with a sigh. "But as soon as we are at aunties' you can run free, I promise."

Salem hissed and she could have sworn he rolled his eyes. But that was insane, she probably just needed to sleep. She'd barely slept in the past two weeks, not since her parents died in a plane crash.

"Sabrina, cousin, over here," a male voice with a British accent called out.

"Ambrose," Sabrina said with a bright smile.

Ambrose was waiting for her by the exit to the parking lot. She started toward him and he met her halfway, smoothly taking the trolley from her and smiling one of his lazy smiles. Ambrose always the eccentric was dressed accordingly. He wore a white button down shirt with a blue T-shirt underneath. On top of that was a scarlet scarf with a pair of black leather pants. Around his waist hung a discarded cardigan.

"I thought you would never arrive. The aunties are all aflutter, they so want a girl to dote on," Ambrose said with a teasing look.

"Not that I'm not grateful for your ride, but I thought you were still on house arrest?"

"Me?" Ambrose replied scandalized. "I haven't been on house arrest for months. Not since your wonderfully fraught justice system was forced to overturn my wrongful conviction."

Sabrina quirked an eyebrow. "Wrongful conviction? Ambrose you burned down an animal testing lab after liberating and relocating the animals. You were caught literally red handed with the matchbook still in your hands."

"Yes, but your justice system has a nearly infinite number of loopholes and I exploited those," Ambrose smirked. "I can't wait for you to meet my new girlfriend."

Even when they were children he had been gifted at changing the subject whenever it suited him.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" Sabrina asked as they reached Ambrose's beat up old Station wagon.

Ambrose's smile was sly as he unlocked the car door. He loaded her luggage into the trunk and Sabrina buckled Salem's cage into the backseat. Again, Salem complained and hissed at her.

"I'm sorry, Salem, but we're almost there."

"Honestly, cousin," Ambrose said as they sat down in the driver's seat and passenger's seat of the car. He started the ignition. "You know I'm pansexual."

"Did I say you weren't?" Sabrina replied with a teasing smile. Seeing Ambrose was lifting her spirits. "I only wanted to know what happened."

"Well since you asked," Ambrose said turning into the downtown. "It got complicated. He couldn't handle the house arrest."

"That's too bad."

"Not really, he was dull."

Sabrina grinned. "How do you know your new girlfriend?"

"We met at her school."

"School? You mean college, don't you Ambrose?"

"I wish I did, cousin, I wish I did. She's a senior at the local private high school."

"Oh dear," Sabrina said with a rueful smile and a shake of her head.

The truth was, Ambrose wasn't that much older than her. He was only twenty-one, but she still wasn't sure it was the best idea.

"Now, now, it's all fine," Ambrose chided teasingly.

Ambrose pulled into the driveway. The old Victorian house and funeral home came into sight. It was as ancient and worn look as ever with that eternally haunted look that had frightened Sabrina as a child. Out front there was a wild garden that looked mostly like it contained weeds. However, Sabrina knew the appearance was misleading. Hilda grew her own herbs and wild flowers, which she used in tea and cooking.

"As spooky as I remember," Sabrina mumbled underneath her breath.

Ambrose chuckled. "You will love living in Greendale's resident haunted house."

Sabrina cracked half a smile. Her face muscles felt tense and she reflected it had been a long time since she actually smiled wholeheartedly.

Ambrose and her unloaded all of the luggage. It wasn't much. There was something depressing about knowing a person's whole life could be summed up in a total of four suitcases.

She let Salem out of his cage and he ran ahead to the door. He sat down and stared up at the door with his tail flicking from side to side. They brought all of her luggage inside.

Salem darted ahead meowing and ran up the stairs.

"Salem, come back!" Sabrina called.

"I think he's on his way to your room."

"But I don't know what room I am staying in."

"Don't be silly, my love," Aunt Hilda said coming back up from the morgue in the basement. "We've renovated the guest room and it's all ready for you."

Sabrina nodded and blinked away the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Thanks, Auntie Hilda."

"C'mere, love."

Hilda spread her arms wide and embraced her. She hugged her and Sabrina withdrew quickly. She was not a big fan hugs or touching at all since her parents passed. Mostly, she just wanted to be left alone. But it was good to see her aunt again. They had all come up to New York for the funeral with the exception of Ambrose, who was on house arrest. But unfortunately, they'd had to return almost immediately to Greendale on account of work.

"I'll help you lug your stuff and then we will go out for a cup of coffee at doctor Cerberus'," Ambrose said with a smile.

"Great."

XXX

Sabrina's room was entirely different yet still it was somehow creepy. Her room had been renovated since the last time, she came to visit over a year ago. The room had wood paneling with Victorian windows. There was a window seat along with a canopy bed. The bed was filled with pillows in earthy tones. There was a bookshelf filled with all of the old classics her aunties couldn't fit in the library down below.

Attached to the bedroom was a bathroom. The bathroom had doors that slid and closed. There was a tub in the center of the room, which Sabrina reflected was a rather strange place to put a bathtub. It was an old-fashioned claw foot tub.

Sabrina knew her aunts had worked hard to make her room and bathroom cheery, but there was something creepy about the space. Just like there was something creepy about the entire Victorian house. As if something dark hung over the place. A dark cloud or a stain that wouldn't come out.

Ambrose unsurprisingly did not knock. He simply sauntered into her bedroom as if he owned the place.

"Cousin, you look simply smashing. The sleepy town of Greendale won't know what to do with you same as they don't know what to do with me."

Sabrina looked at his outfit and she could see why. Her own was less flamboyant, but she thought it was still nice. She wore a black T-shirt with a red plaid skirt. Her blonde hair was curled around her face and she wore a red silk headband. On her feet she wore penny loafers, which were modest by any standard. The only sign of anything over the top was her glossy red lipstick.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Ambrose smirked. "But this is Greendale. We don't even have a Starbucks and anyone, who dresses as if they aren't in the boonies is bound to stand out. You'll see for yourself at school on Monday, you bold New Yorker."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "My friends here dress like my friends in New York."

"Well there are some exceptions to the rule."

Ambrose grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs. Just as they neared the front door it opened and Zelda stepped over the threshold. As always, she looked like a female villain from a black and white movie.

Her lips curved into a cold smile.

"Sabrina dearest, welcome."

Zelda clasped her by the shoulders and embraced her in a brief hug.

"Thank you for having me."

"Don't be absurd," she drawled. "Where else would you go? You're family, love."

"I really appreciate it."

"No matter. Now I don't know where you two scamps are off to, but do be sure to be home by dinner. Sabrina you must freshen up as I have invited the headmaster from Greendale Academy."

"Auntie Z, you know that's not the name of the school," Ambrose said coyly.

"Oh no," Sabrina said a memory resurfacing from the back of her mind. "Do you mean the Academy of Unseen Arts?"

"That's the one. It's a marvelous school for the sciences."

Ambrose leaned in to whisper in her ear with a smirk. "That would be that minx Prudence's school."

Sabrina nudged him. "I've heard stories about that place."

Most of the stories were from townies and sounded more like urban myths or ghost stories, which meant she believed few of them. All the same, it had left her with a permanent unease regarding the Academy.

"Utter nonsense," Zelda said with a wave of her hand. "I have been teaching the choir and I can assure it's an outstanding school. The sciences are rigorous and challenging just what a bright girl such as yourself needs."

Sabrina sighed and surrendered to her fate. After all, it was simply one meeting. If she didn't get a good impression of the headmaster, she need not attend. Her father probably would have liked it if she attended his old school, but she already had a few friends from her summers here at the public school. It seemed like an easier transition than starting at a school where she knew no one. Especially not one with a chilling reputation.

XXX

Less than fifteen minutes later and Sabrina was at Doctor Cerberus with Ambrose. They had ordered a cappuccino each and a blueberry muffin. They sat down at a table by the window and Ambrose broke out his tarot cards.

"Again?" Sabrina said with a teasing smile.

"Always," Ambrose flashed a confident smile. "It's tradition, cuz."

"Who am I to stand in the way of tradition?"

Ambrose spread the cards out in front of her. Seemingly at random, he chose three. He turned them around and lay them out in front of her. He wore a mischievous smile that broadened the longer they looked at the cards.

"Here is your past card," Ambrose said pointing to the card on the right. Sabrina tried to reach it and he slapped her hand away.

"Ow!"

"Rule number one of tarot readings – never ever touch another person's cards."

"Sorry."

Sabrina rubbed the back of her hand. She leaned forward to get a better look. The card was a hooded figure holding a scythe. A chill ran down her spine, she didn't need to be familiar with tarot to know, which card this was.

"Death," Ambrose said dramatically. He widened his eyes and waved his hands. Only stopping when she looked at him in complete exasperation. "Means change. The end of one thing and the beginning of another."

"Cheery," Sabrina said sarcastically. "But I suppose it's fairly accurate. What else do you see?"

Sabrina leaned forward. She was starting to get into this.

"I see," Ambrose closed his eyes and dramatically touched the card in the middle. "Upheaval in your future. This is the Tower by the way."

"The tower?" Sabrina said not bothering to hide her skepticism.

"Yes, the tower, cousin. It means roadblocks unexpected surprises. This doesn't bode well for your current predicament."

"I'll say. Auntie Z is trying to send me to a school I don't wish to attend, my parents are dead and oh yes, I had to relocate from New York to Greendale."

"Oh dear, it sounds as if you have plenty of roadblocks," Ambrose said with a light chuckle. "There now, aren't you excited to attend a creepy private school?"

"No, I'm not. I don't care if it is the same school my father attended. I want to go to class with my friends."

"Oh," Ambrose said drawing the third and final cup. "See here is the Magician. He is a handsome trickster few women can resist."

Ambrose's expression was one of pure glee.

"That doesn't sound like boyfriend material to me."

"Well let's just see about that, now shall we cousin?"

Ambrose drew two more cards.

"What are those?" Sabrina asked with a lump in her throat. She had a growing sense of trepidation.

On one card three swords pierce a man's chest and the other was an upside-down tower.

"Interesting," Ambrose crooned. "There are those that will seek to separate you from your magician, but if you trust in him, all will be well."

"Really?" Sabrina raised eyebrows. "Because this magician – whoever this fellow is doesn't sound very trustworthy."

"He is, but only if you trust in him. Spooky fun."

Sabrina giggled in spite of herself.

XXX

Sabrina was not feeling too optimistic about her future as she changed for dinner. Not even the long soak in the tub had helped. Instead, she was left feeling nervous because in the past, Ambrose's readings had come true. And the last thing she needed was a dark force rising or a new boyfriend.

"Sabrina for heaven's sake," Aunt Zelda said impatiently as she knocked on her bedroom door. "Are you ready yet? The headmaster will be here soon."

Sabrina sighed. "Yes, I'm on my way."

Her outfit was the direct opposite of aunt Zelda's directive. Instead of dressing up, she had deliberately dressed down. She had put on her favorite yellow sweater with a V-neck and a pair of checkered black trousers. With them she wore flat penny loafers and her hair was pushed back by a silk headband. Her mom had always liked it when she wore headbands and since their passing, Sabrina found she couldn't leave the house without one.

Sabrina arrived at the bottom of the stairs at the same time as Ambrose slid down on the railing. She watched in amazement as he jumped off just in time to avoid an accident. He even landed gracefully on his feet in a nimble move that was worthy of Salem.

"Have you seen the headmaster's adopted son?" Ambrose said in a stage whisper. "He's a hottie with a body as the kids are saying."

Sabrina giggled. "No one says that."

"Are you certain?" Ambrose raised eyebrows.

Sabrina giggled again and nodded.

The doorbell rang then interrupting their fun. Sabrina and Ambrose exchanged looks of dubiousness. All the same, Ambrose opened the door. He turned around to mischievously wink at Sabrina before turning with a broad smile toward their guests.

"Father Blackwood and Nick," Ambrose said in tones so smooth and polite, Sabrina felt certain he must be mocking them. "What an honor to have you as our dinner guests."

Oh, he was most definitely mocking.

"Ambrose, m'dear boy," Father Blackwood said with a sinister smile.

Immediately, Sabrina disliked him. He had this creepy air. His black hair was oiled and slicked down on as well as pulled back from his face. It only accentuated his sharp features and made his black eyes look even blacker. He wore a stiff white shirt buttoned all the way up with a pair of black slacks.

Father Blackwood stepped into the foyer and he was followed by a handsome boy. Sabrina's heart skipped a beat and she glanced down at her shoes when she saw him. Nick wore all black and instead of looking goth, it made him look both sexy and older. He like Father Blackwood had black hair, but his skin was darker. His hair waved and he had it styled back, but in a softer, more relaxed way than Blackwood's. Sabrina had the sudden urge to run her fingers through Nick's hair.

Was it as soft as it looked?

What was wrong with her? She had a boyfriend. And Sabrina forced herself to picture Harvey's smile. That removed the temptation to run her fingers through Nick's hair.

"Father Blackwood," he said extending his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Sabrina Spellman."

Sabrina withdrew her hand as quickly as possible. The boy named Nick with the floppy black hair smiled a cold smile and nodded.

"Nicholas Scratch."

"Sabrina Spellman," she repeated with a tense smile.

Maybe Nick was handsome, but he wasn't very friendly. Or perhaps that was simply her imagination. Because he smiled warmly at Ambrose and hugged him. Nick even slapped Ambrose on the shoulder the way guys did when they were good friends.

Sabrina stayed quiet and studied the scene. She was careful to change her expression into a placid one because she could feel Father Blackwood's eyes on her.

"Nick, how is school?" Ambrose asked.

"Dull now that you have graduated," Nick replied with a grin.

"You were scarcely a freshman when I graduated. I hardly think you notice my absence still."

Nick flashed a smile and it became obvious he had an easy going friendship with Ambrose.

"Perhaps not, but Prudence wishes you were still there."

"Marvelous, everyone is here," Hilda said appearing in the doorway to the dining room. "Come along then. Dinner is nearly done. Zelda is a wiz in the kitchen as you well know," she said with a little laugh and smiled pleasantly at Father Blackwood.

As a group they all shuffled toward the dining hall. From the kitchen, which was only one room over, Sabrina could hear Zelda was hard at work. She ended up seated across from Ambrose at the table. Nick was opposite her and she blushed underneath his dark gaze. Meanwhile Father Blackwood took the one end while Hilda sat down next to Nick after serving everyone a drink. Sabrina and Nick's were non-alcoholic of course.

"So Sabrina, I hear you are interested in attending my school."

"Well I suppose I am," Sabrina said carefully avoiding Nick. His intense stare was starting to make her uncomfortable. "But the truth is, I don't know much about the Academy of Unseen Arts. For instance, that's an unusual name for a school that focuses on the sciences.

A part of her wished she had asked Ambrose a few more questions about his days at school. But she hadn't thought to because he rarely said more than that he fancied the people and there was something peculiar about the administration. Perhaps even suspected depending on, which member of the faculty was in question.

"Right you are," Father Blackwood chuckled. "However, back when the school was founded there were many skeptics and critics. There were those, who opposed the scientific method and as – a well I suppose a mockery of sorts, the school chose the name 'unseen arts' as sort a private joke."

Sabrina quirked her lips upward. In truth, she did not think it was a particularly clever name. But she knew her Aunt Zelda would skin alive if she said so.

"Clever," Ambrose said with a sly glance at Sabrina accompanied by a smirk.

Yes, Ambrose had obviously planned to spend the evening mocking his old school and headmaster. Hardly surprising as his favorite activity when he attended was to mock and defy its every tradition. Well that and hook up as much as he possibly could while there.

"Dinner is served," Zelda said entering. She wore a pleasant smile that did not match the look she sent Ambrose. That told Sabrina she had most definitely arrived in time to hear Ambrose's sarcasm.

Zelda put the dinner down on the table. Sabrina helped her and soon they were all enjoying a delicious meal. There was one thing she could always count on in her aunts' house and it was good food.

Throughout the meal, Father Blackwood asked Sabrina questions about her academic life. Ones she answered as best she could, which was not as easy it had been before her parents passed.

"I have to ask," Sabrina said with a smile. "Is it common for priests to also work as principals?"

Father Blackwood's smile was that of a man, who's patience was being tried. Sabrina had the feeling it took next to nothing to exasperate him.

"The academy is a private school and as such we rely on the donations of private donors as well as tuition from the students," Father Blackwood looked tense. "And I am the headmaster, not the principal."

"What he is trying to say," Nick said interrupting. Sabrina was surprised to hear him speak, he hadn't said two words since greeting Ambrose. His voice was surprisingly deep and smooth. "Is that the school of science has recently been purchased by the Catholic school."

Father Blackwood gave Nick a look of pure scorn.

"Purchased? I don't understand, why would the church buy a school?"

"For the influence over the world's next great scientific minds," Nick said before Father Blackwood could stop him. "Just as Faustus has always wanted."

"Never mind him," Father Blackwood said. "Nicholas has been restless ever since his last foster father sent him away."

Nick hunched his shoulders forward and leaned over the table.

"Where is Prudence tonight?" Ambrose asked.

"At home with her sisters," Father Blackwood replied evenly. "You know I greatly respect you Ambrose, but I cannot condone this dalliance of yours."

"Dalliance? What dalliance?" Zelda said looking surprised.

"More mashed potatoes anyone?" Hilda asked making it clear she knew about the relationship and was attempting to change the subject.

"Your nephew has been dating my daughter Prudence."

"Oh dear, I had no idea," Zelda said. "Well I suppose it will pass, they are young."

"You know as well as I, why it isn't appropriate," Father Blackwood said. "As does young Ambrose if I am not mistaken."

"I think perhaps the public school is a better fit for our Sabrina," Hilda said out of the blue. "They have a more diverse student body and a wonderful athletics department. Sabrina love, you can go out for the cheerleading team. She was captain at her old school, you know."

"Don't be absurd," Father Blackwood said his eyes flashing dangerously. "We have the best academic program in the state. And we would be honored to have a student such as Sabrina in our midst. I am certain we can challenge her in ways the public school cannot."

"Wonderful," Zelda intoned. "But Hilda does make an excellent point. What are your athletics like? We want Sabrina to have a well-rounded education. And they were rather lacking in our day."

Sabrina bit down on her bottom lip to keep from groaning. She was tired of this evening already and she spent the rest of the night being bored to tears with academic discussions and explanations she had no interest in. The only vaguely memorable part was the curious looks Nick kept sending her. And that by the end of the evening Zelda and Father Blackwood had decided she would attend the academy. Just as they and her father had done in their time. Her first day was on Monday already.

Sabrina dreaded it. She felt as if she needed the Academy education like she did a hole in her head. It was obvious by what Nick had said that something was very wrong at that school and she didn't want to find out what. Then there were the rumors among the townies.

XXX

Sabrina was not happy when Ambrose dropped her off at the Academy. She missed Salem already and she wanted to go back to her old school in New York. The last thing she wanted was to start a new school. Especially not one with such a strange reputation.

The Academy of Unseen Arts was a creepy old building that had seen better days. There was no vegetation on the outside. It was a cement building with small windows and steps. Even at a distance it looked cold and Sabrina heaved a sigh.

This was her new school?

Up close, it was even gloomier.

Sabrina had barely made it up the steps and through the door before she was accosted by three identically dressed girls. They wore jeans and white blouses buttoned to the neck. They had leather jackets thrown haphazardly over their shoulders. Their lips were painted, red, black and a deep burgundy.

"I am Prudence Night," a girl with short blonde hair and dark skin said. Her eyes were cold and her smile was devoid of warmth. "These are my sisters, Dorcas and Agatha Night."

Sabrina noted they were likely not biologically related as Agatha was Asian and Dorcas was pale white with red hair.

Maybe they were all adopted?

"Sabrina Spellman, it's nice to meet you."

"Well, well, well Sabrina Spellman," Prudence said.

"Any relation to Zelda Spellman?" Dorcas asked.

Sabrina noted with her pale skin and red hair, the black lipstick made her look like a porcelain doll. A dead porcelain doll. Which was a thought so macabre she shoved it aside.

"She's my aunt."

"Interesting," Agatha said surveying her. "Soon you will be -"

Prudence cut her off by raising one perfect manicured hand. Her nails were painted black and sharpened into talons. A shiver ran down Sabrina's spine.

This was the girl Ambrose was dating?

Which meant she was Blackwood's daughter, why didn't she have his name?

Sabrina had to admit, she had a lot of questions about the girls. Whom she also assumed fulfilled the role as the mean girls. All schools had them and she supposed she was looking at the Academy's.

"You are Ambrose's cousin, I take it," Prudence said with a sly smile.  
"You must be the girlfriend."

"I am," Prudence said with a proud tilt of her chin. "Come along now, Spellman. We have your schedule."

Sabrina followed the girls along through the school building. Agatha had passed her a schedule and given a mocking sneer that put her on edge.

"You have choir practice with us," Agatha said with dead eyes. "Prudence is the best singer in the school."

"Consider yourself lucky to hear her," Dorcas agreed.

Sabrina smiled tensely.

When they entered the room choir practice took place in the class was already in session. The teacher turned to face them with a pleasant smile.

"Welcome to choir, Sabrina," Zelda said with a nod and a smile. "Even though you are my niece, I am afraid you will need to sing a few bars so that I know where to place you."

Sabrina accepted the sheet music. As she did her eyes glanced up and she caught sight of Nick. He smirked at her and she could tell by the way he scrutinized her, he was waiting eagerly to hear her sing.

Prudence, Dorcas and Agatha all went to find their places in line up. Prudence stood behind Nick with a smug and challenging look. As if she was waiting to be entertained. Sabrina knew Prudence was good, but she also knew she herself was good. She didn't need to best Prudence, she just needed to hold her own.

Taking a deep breath, Sabrina started to sing.

The whole room fell silent and she blushed. Keeping her eyes down, she kept going. If she looked at anyone, she might lose her nerve. Especially if the look on Prudence's face was as evil as she suspected.

When she finished the first verse, she took a deep breath and stopped. The room was still silent, but it broke into applause. She blushed and smiled. Without her volition her eyes landed on Nick. He was looking at her with renewed interest as if he had never seen her before.

Feeling bold and mischievous, she flashed him a smile before turning to the teacher.

"That was lovely. It would seem Prudence has some competition at last," Zelda said with approval."

Sabrina joined the choir. Somehow, she ended up wedged between Nick and another boy she didn't know. Nick kept pressing his arm against hers and she got the feeling, he was amused. She elbowed him and he smirked. She eyed him sharply.

Yes, he was definitely doing it on purpose.

Sabrina exhaled in relief when class was over. She needed to put some space between her and Nick. Back in New York she already had a boyfriend, Harvey Kinkle. He had called her three times over the weekend, but she hadn't been up to calling him back. But she promised herself today after school, she would.

XXX

The rest of Sabrina's day was relatively peaceful up until lunch time. Then her newfound interest in the school faded. Primarily, because Nick sat down across from her.

"Trying out for the cheerleading team?" Nick asked with a cheeky smile.

"Just because my aunties want me to keep cheerleading doesn't mean I'm going to. Why do you ask, Nicholas?"

"Just curious."

"About?" Sabrina prodded with a slight tilt of her head.

Nick smirked. "What other hidden talents you have, naturally."

Was he flirting with her? He was certainly gazing at her as if he was courting her. The only boy that had ever looked at her with half so much heat in his eyes was Harvey. And even he could not muster Nick's perfect smolder. He was the spitting image of a player.

For an instant, she imagined Nick was the trickster from her tarot card reading. But the idea was ludicrous, sure Nick struck her as a player, but she very much doubted she would spend enough time with him for him to be her magician. If anyone was her magician it was Harvey.

Sabrina shook her head. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

If Nick truly was flirting with her then it was better, she not give any indication she had understood his intention.

"I think you know precisely what I mean, Spellman. Clever girl like yourself," Nick winked at her. "How is your first day at the Academy going?"

Sabrina shrugged. "It's not what I expected."

"I suppose it's nothing like New York."

"Not at all, but I suppose that isn't necessarily all bad."

"I'm glad to hear it," Nick smiled. "Perhaps you care to attend a party I am hosting this Friday night?"

Sabrina was taken aback. On Saturday night she hadn't thought Nick liked her. Yet here he was flirting and inviting her to a party.

"What kind of party?"

"Just a little celebration that Father Blackwood is out of the house for the whole weekend," Nick said with a teasing smile. "And I am looking forward to getting to know you. After all, your father is something of a celebrity in these parts."

"How so?"

"Found yourself another stray girl, Scratch?" Prudence asked sitting down. She was as graceful as ever as Agatha and Dorcas flanked her. Prudence wore an evil smirk as she tilted her head the side and surveyed Sabrina. "Has he told you what a manslut he is?"

"No, not that I care."

"Ooh," Dorcas giggled.

Agatha's lips twitched and she snickered. "Silly girl."

"And silly Nickie," Prudence crooned. "Sabrina has a boyfriend back home. A handsome earnest one too. Or so Ambrose tells me."

Sabrina tensed and she had no idea why. It wasn't as if it was untrue. She did have a boyfriend and it wasn't like she was hoping anything would come of it.

"Do I look as if I'm concerned about some boyfriend?" Nick said. "I have home court advantage."

Sabrina rose to her feet.

"Just wait until you learn what I know," Prudence said and rose to her feet.

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch, Prudence?" Nick asked.

His question was the last thing Sabrina heard as she walked away.

After lunch, Sabrina sat down in the back of the calculus classroom. After the unnecessary drama at lunch, the last thing she wanted was more attention. She just wanted to be left alone.

Her phone buzzed and she saw it was a text from Ambrose.

**Have you met any hot students yet?**

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Pre-calc and Ambrose teasing her? Could things get worse?

**I have a boyfriend**.

She shot back. Ambrose's response was almost immediate.

**Don't be dull, cousin. The Academy has many bright and talented students. Some of whom are hot. **

Amused and annoyed, Sabrina sent back one last text.

**I met your girlfriend. She's a cow. **

**I know. Why do you assume that's a bad thing? **

Rolling her eyes, Sabrina put her phone away as two girls sat down next to her and in front of her. They turned to her and smiled, they seemed friendlier than anyone else she had met at the Academy so far.

"I'm Roz and he is Theo," the girl with the afro said.

"Sabrina. It's nice to meet you both."

She made a mental note to remember in the future that Theo was a boy. He was so small and slight Sabrina had accidentally mistaken him for a girl, which was embarrassing for her. And she committed Theo's name to memory.

"You must be the new student we've heard so much about," Theo said with a pleasant smile. "I suppose I am."

"And the school is already buzzing," Roz said with a teasing smile. "I hear you have made enemies of the Weird Sisters."

"The who?"

"Prudence Blackwood, Agatha and Dorcas Night," Roz explained. "We call them the Weird Sisters for short and because they are you know, weird."

"And we think it's awesome," Theo said with a bright smile. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you. I think?" Sabrina said with a confused look at the two of them.

"Don't worry. Hang out with us and we'll have you up to speed in no time."

"I look forward to it."

And Sabrina did. Theo and Roz were the only two people she had met at the Academy, who didn't strike her as secretly evil or weird. It felt normal to have made a couple of friends.

XXX

The rest of Sabrina's week passed in a hurry. It was a relief to have the weekend coming up. She looked forward to burying herself in her room with a good book and her cat Salem. Otherwise, she had no intentions of seeing anyone outside of the family.

And she definitely had no intentions of attending Nick's party. Unlike most of the school.

Sabrina waited outside of the school for Ambrose to pick her up. Roz and Theo walked out of the school just then.

"Hey Sabrina."

"What's up, Brina?"

"Hi," Sabrina said with a pleasant smile.

"Do you want to come with us to a movie and a burger at Doctor Cerberus tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," Sabrina said.

The idea of socializing felt like a lot after a whole week of new experiences and time at school. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts of her parents. It probably wouldn't make her feel better, but time alone was exactly what she was craving.

Still, a more practical side of her knew that making friends was a necessity. Sooner or later, she would go back to normal and when she inevitably felt better (as horrible as that thought felt to her now) she would want to have friends.

Who knew maybe even friends would make her feel better?

"Great," Roz said smiling. "Theo just got his driver's license. He'll pick us up."

Roz and Theo said goodbye and left. Sabrina went back to waiting for Ambrose. Unfortunately for her, this wasn't the last time her wait was interrupted.

Nick and the Weird Sisters strode out of the doors. Sabrina sighed. The Weird Sisters lived up to their nickname. But Nick she liked, they got along fine so long as the Weird Sisters weren't nearby.

"Nickie, I'm your favorite, step-sister aren't I?" Prudence crooned as she turned to Sabrina with an evil smile. "Where is that delicious cousin of yours?"

"Late."

"You aren't my step-sister," Nick said with a look of impassive disinterest at Prudence.

"Aren't I? Father Blackwood is my father and you are his foster son."

Nick's eyes went black and cold. Sabrina watched with interest as Nick deliberately ignored Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas. He looked as if he would rather be anywhere than near them.

"What are your plans for the weekend Sabrina?" Agatha said.

"Yes, Sabrina let us marvel at your exciting plans," Dorcas agreed.

"Ah-ah, girls," Prudence said wagging her finger at them. "Sabrina has to spend the weekend with her family. My father and her aunt have exciting news."

Just then Ambrose pulled in to the school parking lot. Relieved Sabrina grinned broadly. It was her first genuine smile of the way.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid my ride is here. Bye."

"Sabrina wait -" Nick said, but she was already jumping into the passenger seat of Ambrose's car.

"Hello cousin."

Ambrose turned up the radio just as Sabrina slammed the door shut. Ambrose drove like a maniac and within seconds they were speeding away.

"Ambrose," Sabrina said. "Why is father Blackwood, Nick and Prudence coming to our house again this weekend?"

"Oh, dear," Ambrose said and he turned off the radio. "No one has told you have they?"

"Told me what?"

"It really would be best if Auntie Z told you."

"Oh no," Sabrina sighed.

She had the sinking feeling it was not going to be something she considered good news.

"However, since Auntie Z has decided to neglect you, I will tell you."

Ambrose did not look as if he thought whatever he was about to tell her was particularly good news. That only increased her sense of growing trepidation.

"What's going on?"

"You know how Father Blackwood is a widower?"

"I didn't, but I do now," Sabrina said having a sinking feeling she knew where this was going.

"Yes, well he and Auntie Z attended school together in their younger years. Much younger years," Ambrose emphasized with a teasing smile. "And now that she is teaching at the school, well they have reconnected."

"Oh my God," Sabrina said with a heavy sigh. "They are getting married, aren't they?"

Ambrose made an excited face.

"Right you are cousin. Trust you to come to the right conclusion with so little information.

Call it intuition, but Sabrina had the horrible feeling this wouldn't end well.

**Thank you for reading! I started this project as a way of rekindling my interest in Hellfire, but then this kind of ran away with me. Especially when the second half of s3 let me down in a bad, bad, bad way. Talk about rewriting everything they have done up until then. Anyway, let me know what you think of this fic. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr. **

**\- Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Aunties!" Sabrina cried as she strode into the house. Ambrose was hot on her heels, but she had the feeling it was more because he enjoyed watching her meltdown rather than out of concern. "Aunties! We need to talk!"

"Sabrina what in hell's name is that ungodly racket?" Auntie Zelda said striding out of the kitchen.

Auntie Hilda came upstairs from the basement.

"Are you marrying Father Blackwood?"

"Indeed I am."

Zelda seemed to puff up with pride. She smiled and it was pompous. Out of nowhere, her small sleepy basset hound padded out. He lay down at Auntie Zelda's feet and promptly fell asleep.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, I don't know," Zelda drawled. "Perhaps tomorrow night at our family dinner?"

"Family dinner?" Sabrina exclaimed. "But I have plans with my friends."

"Oh dear," Hilda dithered and looked between the two opposing groups. She wrung her hands. "Perhaps I should make us all a nice cup of chamomile tea to soothe the nerves?"

"Not now, Hilda," Zelda said in exasperation. "Yes, a family because in a few months' time that's precisely what we will be."

"Oh no," Sabrina said staring at Zelda as if she had lost her mind. "Father Blackwood is creepy. Haven't you noticed how he swoops around the Academy like some great vulture in those black robes of his?"

"She does make a fair point," Ambrose chimed in.

"Hear hear," Hilda agreed with a smile.

"Honestly," Zelda scoffed. "Is this truly how you all feel?"

All three of them nodded.

"And Sabrina for heaven's sake, you don't even know Father Blackwood."

"I know, but he is disturbing and his daughter Prudence is a terror. If she is any reflection of him then I fear what he is truly like."

"Enough," Zelda said raising her hand. "You need not like him, but you will respect my decision to marry him as it is _my _decision. And mine alone."

"Fine," Sabrina replied crossing her arms. "Only don't ask me to approve because I never will."

"Does this mean I will have to break up with Prudence?"

"It would be preferable," Zelda said slowly. "As you will be living in the same house. However, I fail to see it as necessary."

"That's not how Father Blackwood sees the situation, love," Hilda said with a sideways look at Ambrose.

Completely exasperated, Sabrina threw her hands into the air. "Can I go?"

"To your room?" Zelda drawled. "Why yes, you may."

"To sulk? I hardly think so," Ambrose snorted.

"Then what do you suggest?" Sabrina replied.

"Simple," Ambrose said with a self-satisfied smile. "We attend the handsome Nicholas Scratch's big bash."

"I had no intentions of attending that party, which is why I ran away from Nicholas."

"Oh yes, that was amusing," Ambrose said with a broad smile. "Come now, cousin. It'll be fun."

"A party?" Hilda asked with a pleasant smile. "That sounds lovely. Just the thing to turn that frown upside down."

"But I was going to call Harvey."

"You can ring Harry and then go to the party."

"It's Harvey, it won't be a short call," Sabrina said with a look of exasperation at Ambrose.

"It's a Friday night. You can't possibly plan to call your boyfriend in New York and sit at home with Salem."

Salem, who had been perched on the stairs reacted to his name. His ears lay flat on his head and he hissed menacingly at Ambrose. Zelda and Hilda laughed.

"Oh my," Hilda giggled with her hand in front of her mouth. "It would seem you have offended Salem."

"An easy feat," Ambrose said with a smirk.

"You should go," Zelda agreed. "Make some friends."

"I have friends," Sabrina said starting to grow frustrated. It was as if no one truly listened to her. "Their names are Theo and Roz."

"Heavens," Zelda murmured and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Perhaps you can invite them?"

"Yes, do bring them," Ambrose agreed. "So long as you come with me."

"Fine."

"Does Father Blackwood know about this little soiree Nicholas is hosting?" Zelda asked.

"No," Ambrose said. "According to Prudence her Father is attending some church conference tonight."

"He is and as such he has gone to Atlanta for the weekend," Zelda confirmed with a regal tilt of her head. "And you children best pray he doesn't find out. I fear he will not be particularly forgiving of Mr Scratch's latest antics."

Again, Sabrina wondered what her Aunt Zelda could possibly see in Father Blackwood. Although she was beginning to suspect Zelda was not marrying Father Blackwood out of love. If she was then wouldn't she show more concern about the party? Or be in Atlanta with him?

XXX

Sabrina was dressed and ready to attend the party. As always, she wore a headband. For tonight, she had replaced her usual silk one with a shiny black headband. She wore a black tank top with a black lace shirt that showed off her arms and clavicle. There was even an opening in the back by the nape of her neck, which made it a little sexy. She paired it with a black leather skirt that had metal studs all around the front. She debated for a long time whether or not the thigh-high black boots were too much before deciding to wear them. She applied a coat of matte red lipstick before surveying herself in the mirror.

Salem meowed in approval and she scratched him behind the ears.

She hoped Harvey was home from football practice soon. There was still a while until Ambrose wanted to leave. She decided now was as good a time as any to call Harvey. They'd talked once this week and texted a lot, but it wasn't the same as seeing him face to face. However, a phone call was the next best thing. Deciding, she couldn't wait to talk to him any longer, Sabrina dialled his number.

The phone rang and she waited with bated breath until she heard Harvey's voice on the other end of the line. It was a physical relief after such a long and foreign week.

"Hey Brina, I was just thinking about you."

"You were?" she returned with a blush. Maybe it was just as well Harvey couldn't see her expression right now.

"I was. How's Greendale?"

"Oh, I don't know. Strange. Yes, definitely a little strange," she said nodding. "It's just this vibe, I can't put my finger on it."

"But private school," Harvey said with a whistle. "You can have your choice of colleges with that."

"That's true."

Harvey must have heard the uncertainty in her voice because he said. "That's what you want, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I just wish it was a different private school. Does that make me awful?"

Sabrina didn't want Harvey or anyone else to think she was spoiled. Although she could see how someone could get that idea when she was complaining about private school of all things.

"No, it doesn't," Harvey said. "You've been going through a rough time. It's totally normal to want different things than before or feel out of sorts. You have friends in Greendale though, right?"

"I mean I thought I did," Sabrina said slowly. "I sent a couple of text messages, but I haven't heard anything back."

"I'm sure you will," Harvey said softly. "Guess what I'm doing tonight?"

"Uhm, something fun with Tommy?"

"That's right," Harvey said and she could practically hear his smile. "We are going to a comic book convention."

Sabrina giggled. "Are you going to geek out?"

"Totally," Harvey agreed. "What are you doing tonight?"

Sabrina made a face. "My cousin Ambrose is dragging me to this party."

"Really?"

"Really," she confirmed. "And I so don't want to go, but Ambrose might be on to something. Most of my school is going including Theo and Roz."

"About this Theo guy do I need to be worried?"

Sabrina blushed. Not because of Theo, but because the image of another boy entered her mind unbidden. He had broad shoulders and wavy dark hair. And a killer smile.

Nicholas Scratch.

"No, we're just friends," she said in a light teasing way. "I think you'd really like him. And Roz too."

Harvey laughed. "I had to ask."

"I know."

Ambrose poked his head in the door. He wore a bright smile and shook his head with an exaggerated look of disappointment when he saw she was on the phone.

Harvey was saying something about the comic book conference, but Sabrina didn't hear him because Ambrose was distracting her.

"Really, cousin? Your boyfriend? Don't be dull and hurry up before we miss all of the fun."

"Really all of the fun?" Sabrina said dryly. "Hang on, Harvey."

"Tell Harry bye-bye and let's go already," Ambrose said with wide eyes.

"No!" she said shocked.

"Your ride is leaving -"

"Alright, alright," Sabrina said and gave Ambrose a withering look. "Harvey, I love you, but I have to go. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. I love you too, Brina."

Sabrina hung up and hurried out the door after Ambrose. Who was dancing around and wearing a bright smile.

"You look good, Ambrose. I'm sure Prudence will love it."

"I have to keep up with my girl."

"She kind of scares me," Sabrina said aware she was starting to sound like a broken record when it came to Prudence.

"Prudence is the baddest bitch around and I love it," Ambrose grinned.

Sabrina shook her head.

"Now tell me about you and that handsome Nicholas Scratch."

"Why would you think there is anything to tell?" Sabrina asked, startled.

"Prudence was out of her mind with jealousy at the attention he pays to you."

"Shouldn't that make you jealous?"

Ambrose chuckled. "Ah, cousin. You are young. Do you really believe your monogamous view on the world is the only one?"

"No, but I assumed -"

"You assume wrong."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

XXX

They arrived at Father Blackwood's decrepit old manor. Sabrina had to admit it was almost the perfect picture of the sort of home, she would have imagined for him.

Ambrose parked wildly in front of the house. It looked like every light in the place was on and the music was thumping loudly out of the speakers.

Sabrina got out and followed Ambrose into the manor. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a black figure underneath the oak tree. She whirled around and breathed easier when there was nothing there.

"Come along now, cousin."

Ambrose turned around and grinned at her when she fell behind. Still feeling spooked, Sabrina hurried after him. She had no idea who that figure was or if there had even been anyone there, but she was not about to hang around and find out.

Sabrina tucked her arm through Ambrose's and they entered the manor together. Sabrina saw Theo and Roz were in the living room and she untangled herself from Ambrose to join them.

Every other teenager in the house was either guzzling drinks like there was no tomorrow or they were dancing. One group had sat down in a corner to play drinking games.

Sabrina danced with Theo and Roz. They laughed and grinned as they moved to the beat. It was fun until Nick joined them. He moved close to her and took her hands in his. He laced their fingers together and gave her a mischievous look.

"Friends, Nicholas."

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I know. Friends dance, don't they?"

"I guess," she said with a half-hearted look of exasperation.

Nick's arm went around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Her hips moved in time with his. He pressed himself closer and she could smell his cologne. It was a fresh fragrance like the woods and underneath that there was the smell of soap and sweat. As well as something uniquely Nick.

There was a small part of Sabrina that was aware dancing with Nick like this wasn't just being friendly. But at the same time, she wasn't sure she cared either. Realistically speaking her relationship with Harvey was doomed. Long distance never worked yet they had both believed they were the exception to the rule. And Sabrina loved Harvey too much to just let him go.

The song changed to a slower one. Sabrina took a step back and blushed. Nick rubbed the back of his neck and for the first time since she had met him, his smooth player ways seemed to abandon him.

"Want to get something to drink?"

Sabrina nodded.

Nick took her hand and led her to the kitchen. The second she saw the Weird Sisters, she dropped his hand. Ambrose was there with them and he had Prudence draped around him like a jacket.

"Hey," Sabrina said mostly to Ambrose.

"Cousin."

"Hello," the Weird Sisters said in unison wearing identical evil smirks.

Nick grabbed him and Sabrina a beer. He passed it to her and they both leaned against the kitchen counter. She had a sip of beer it was cold and bitter. Nick's arm brushed hers and she shifted subtly, moving away from him.

"Killer party, Nickie," Prudence crooned.

Agatha and Dorcas nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks," Nick said looking disinterested.

"I would love to see the look on Father Blackwood's face when he gets home tomorrow," Ambrose said with glee.

"Oh, he won't know," Prudence said.

"No, he won't," Nick agreed.

"How? Are you going to clean the entire mansion by tomorrow afternoon?"

"We locked off certain parts of the place and we plan to clean the rest."

"And my cousin and I would love to stay and help only I don't do manual labor."

Sabrina laughed. "But we will help if you need it."

"That's so sweet of you, Spellman," Nick leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But then you look like you would taste sweet."

"Nicholas," Sabrina said scandalized. "I have a boyfriend."

"You keep mentioning him, Spellman. Yet I ask you, where is he?"

Sabrina drew herself up to her full height and gave him a withering look. "In New York."

"Apologies," Nick said with a mischievous smile. "But if you were my girlfriend, I'd never be so far away."

"I'm going back to my friends."

With that Sabrina turned on her heel and left.

XXX

Sabrina sat on the steps of the mansion after the party. She was waiting for Ambrose and she had a sneaky suspicion she would be waiting a while longer. The last time she had caught as much as a glimpse of Ambrose he had snuck upstairs with Prudence. At least she didn't have to wait alone Theo and Roz were sitting on steps on either side of her.

"I think I'm tipsy," Roz complained putting her head in her hands.

"Really?" Theo said. "I don't feel a thing."

Sabrina eyed Theo and he was tiny. She had a hard time believing it. Theo was tiny, but she also noticed the way he was looking at Roz. It was a mixture of adoration and warmth. She was no expert and she hadn't been able to take in much about what was going on around her lately, but she had a feeling Theo felt more than friendship for Roz.

So, who was she to question his attempt to look cool?

A car pulled into the driveway. Theo got to his feet and held his hand out to Roz.

"That's my dad," he said.

Roz put her hand in his and got to her feet. She gave Sabrina a worried look.

"Hold up, Theo. I'm not sure we should leave Sabrina here."

"Yeah, do you need a ride?"

Sabrina shook her head. She held up Ambrose's keys. "If my cousin doesn't get down here soon, I'm leaving without him. Greendale has cabs, right?"

"Yes," Theo said. "Not as many as New York. But just call Greendale Taxi Cabs."

"Thanks, I think I will."

"You do that," Roz said with one last mischievous smile. "Unless you're sure?"

"I'm sure," Sabrina said.

This wasn't New York. Waiting for Ambrose might be boring, but it wasn't dangerous.

Roz and Theo got in the pick-up truck. Sabrina watched as it sped away and she was left all alone on the steps of Father Blackwood's manor.

Sabrina sat down and checked her watch. She wrapped her arms around herself. The night air was chilly and more than that it was spooky. It was dark and the party had started to die down inside. She knew there was still a house full of people inside, but it was late and things had started to shift to a vibe that was more after-party than rager.

The wind whistled through the trees. She listened to it and tried to remind herself, she was far from alone. Still with the darkness and the only other noise from the trees, her mind drifted back to that figure she'd seen earlier.

Correction, the figment of her imagination.

Who else could it have been? No one had arrived after her and Ambrose. If there had been someone there, it would have been someone going to the party.

Crack!

Sabrina jumped to her feet at the sound of the twig snapping. Her eyes scoured the area and it was empty. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down. She laughed a little at herself. She would give Ambrose another ten minutes. Even so, she still felt more on edge than she had earlier. On second thought, she would give Ambrose five more minutes.

Crack!

Sabrina scrambled to her feet. She looked around and this time, she saw something. She couldn't be sure, but it looked like there was a shadow underneath the tree that hadn't been there before.

Slowly, Sabrina approached and came to a sudden stop.

There was definitely a shadow underneath the tree. Only it wasn't a shadow. It was a man. He was just standing there, watching her. There was a hissing sound and she saw a flame. The man he lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips. The cigarette glowed in the darkness.

Frightened, Sabrina took a step back before steeling herself.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" the man said in a deep voice that revealed an English accent. "Who do you think?"

"Are you a friend of Nick's?"

"Nicholas Scratch," the man said with a throaty chuckle. "No, I'm not."

Now Sabrina was well and truly frightened.

Abruptly, he threw away the cigarette and started advancing. Sabrina didn't think, she just turned on her heel and ran straight for the manor.

Her feet crashed against the pavement and even the short distance to the steps, felt too far. She risked a glance behind her and saw nothing.

Next thing she knew, she crashed into something hard. She fell back and strong hands caught her. Those same hands engulfed hers, holding her tightly.

"You alright there, Spellman?" Nick's voice was in that moment the most reassuring thing she had ever heard.

"Nick!" Sabrina threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Nick! Thank God!"

"What's going on?"

Sabrina looked up at Nick and saw he was scanning the area.

"There was a man," Sabrina put her hands on his chest and pushed away from him. "He chased me. It was all so bizarre and scary and -"

Bizarre was exactly the word. She had talked to him, interacted with him and then in the next instant, he was coming at her.

"Whoever, he was he's gone now. But you should come back inside, Spellman."

Nick put his arm around her shoulder and Sabrina, who was still freaked out, let him. She told herself it meant nothing. She was scared and he was comforting her.

"I so don't want to stay out here alone."

"Are you waiting for Ambrose?"

She nodded.

Nick sighed. "You can take one of the guest rooms as I'm fairly certain your cousin will be a while."

"Of course, he will," she muttered and shook her head. "Thank you, Nicholas. For everything."

Nick flashed a crooked smile. "Don't mention it. It's not every day I get to swoop in and play the hero to a damsel in distress."

Sabrina laughed and elbowed him in the side. He groaned and pretended to be hurt.

"You wound me, Spellman."

"You love it."

"Yeah? Maybe I do."

She saw the heat in his eyes and took a step back.

Nick showed her to a guest room in his wing of the manor. It was clean and as elegantly decorated as the rest of the manor. The bed was in the center of the room one that looked heavenly to Sabrina in her current tired state.

"Thank you, Nicholas," she repeated as he lingered in the door.

Nick flashed a confident smile. "It's nothing. And –" he pointed to the key in the door. "It locks, which I might recommend if you've seen lurkers."

"Thanks, I will."

"And I'm just down the hall if you need anything."

Sabrina nodded. "But what about the party?"

"It'll die down on its own in a while. I'm going to get a few hours of sleep before I have to clean up. Good night, Spellman."

"Night, Nicholas."

He smiled at her over his shoulder and closed the door behind him. Sabrina took his advice and locked the door. Even if the person outside had been creepy or some figment of her imagination brought on by beer, she figured it was a good idea. Just in case some drunk football player found her. She'd heard the horror stories on the news and one of her best friends in New York, Amber had survived that nightmare last fall.

Sabrina lay down on the bed and called Harvey. He picked up on the fourth ring, his voice was heavy with sleep.

"Brina? What's going on?"

"I'm at a party. Ambrose is hooking up with his girlfriend so I'm staying in the guest room."

"But you're alright?"  
"Yes, Harvey I'm fine."

"You scared me," Harvey chuckled and she could hear the relief in his voice. "Who's house are you at?"

"Nicholas' and well Prudence's."

"Nicholas?"

Sabrina felt a guilty pang in her stomach. Nothing had actually happened between her and Nick, but she knew he was attracted to her. Since she suspected, he was a player, she didn't give it much thought. Yet she knew Harvey wouldn't see it like that.

"My aunt Zelda's fiancé's foster son. He's kind of Ambrose's girlfriend's brother, but not really."

"Wow, that's complicated."

Sabrina laughed. "You have no idea."

She heard Harvey yawn and stretch. It was strange to hear it over the phone and to be able to visualise it. It made her want to reach out and touch Harvey, to curl up in his arms and fall asleep. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his arms around her.

"I can't wait until Christmas so you don't have to call me in the middle of the night. Why are you calling in the middle of the night if everything is fine?"

Sabrina broke down and confessed about the man outside.

"Shit, Brina. That sounds scary. Can you call your aunts to pick you up?"

"No, I mean I could take Ambrose's car and go home, but I don't want to be out driving at night."

"But you're safe?"

"I'm fine. Nick's just down the hall."

"Nick again," Harvey groaned.

"C'mon, Harvey don't be like that. You know I love you."

"And I love you, but Greendale is far away from New York."

"Just two more weeks and you're here for the weekend, remember? And I'm coming back to New York for all of Christmas."

"Two more weeks," Harvey repeated. "We can do two more weeks."

"We can. Night."

"Night."

XXX

SCRATCH!

Sabrina flew awake. Her heart was pounding and she looked wildly around the room.

SCRATCH!

There it was again. It sounded like something or someone was scratching the window.

Sabrina got out of bed and inched closer to the window. A gust of wind blew the tree branch into the window and she screamed.

Sabrina fell back and hit the floor in a loud crash. She thought she saw a shadow underneath the branch. Blindly, she ran for the door. Something tripped her up and she fell back on the floor.

There was a loud pounding on the door.

"Sabrina! Sabrina!"

It was Nick.

She scrambled to her feet and ran to the door. Her fingers were slick with sweat and that scratching sound was getting closer.

SCRAAA-AAATCH!

The key turned in the lock and Nick threw the door open. She jumped aside and the next thing she knew, Nick was standing in the room looking alert.

"Over there," she pointed to the window.

"Call 911," Nick said over his shoulder.

Nick slowly approached the window and Sabrina followed him. There was no way she was letting Nick check it out on his own.

He threw the window open and looked around. Sabrina saw nothing except the empty backyard and the tree branch that had been banging against the window.

"Oh my God, I feel so stupid," Sabrina muttered. "I'm sorry about waking you."

"Look, Spellman."

Nick pointed to the ground and she had to lean out of the window to see better.

"Oh my God, footprints."

There were footprints and the ground was messed up underneath the tree. Someone must have climbed the tree and there had been someone at the window. Fear clutched at her when she realized that shadow she saw must have been a lot closer than she had thought.

"I think we should call the police," Nick said quietly.

"My phone is on the nightstand," she whispered. She tugged on his arm and led him over to it.

"It's better if we call the sheriff and not 911 unless someone is trying to murder us."

Sabrina handed over the phone.

Less than an hour later and the sheriff had arrived. The party had disappeared well in advance. Now it was just Sabrina, Nick, Ambrose and Prudence sitting in the living room telling the whole story to the sheriff, who had agreed to overlook the underage drinking. Mostly since Sabrina had been in actual danger.

"Well from what we can tell there was someone out back there," sheriff Johnson said. "I'll admit it doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Doesn't it?" Ambrose drawled in that sarcastic way he had. "Because from where I'm sitting it's plain as day someone tried to murder my cousin."

"Cousin?" sheriff Johnson asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, cousin," Ambrose and Sabrina said at the same time.

"You mouth breathing yokel," Prudence murmured under her breath.

Sabrina tamped down on a smile. Although she did have to agree with Prudence. It had never made sense to her how surprised people were to learn she and Ambrose were cousins.

"Look, we have called everyone's parents and they are on their way."

There was a collective groan throughout their group. The deputy sheriff smirked. He was a handsome young man, whose last name was Morningstar. Sabrina and Ambrose had exchanged smirks when they saw that.

"That's quite enough," deputy Morningstar said with a smile that revealed wrinkles around his eyes. Perhaps he wasn't as young as he had looked. His blue eyes fixed Sabrina with an ice cold stare. "I would advise you, young lady to exercise extreme caution."

"Luce," sheriff Johnson laughed and shook his head. "That's quite enough. There is no evidence that this young lady was the target."

Sabrina thought she saw deputy Morningstar shoot the sheriff a murderous look. The darkness and rage she saw in his eyes disappeared as fast as it came. It was so quick Sabrina thought she might have imagined the whole thing.

"Except both incidents were centered on her," Ambrose said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that sounds like pretty solid evidence to me," Nick agreed.

Sabrina found herself nodding in agreement. "If it was just a random break in why not enter through one of the many empty rooms?"

"Far be it from me to agree with Sabrina however, she makes a point," Prudence said turning her chin up proudly and fixing the sheriff with an intense stare.

"Now you kids listen here," the sheriff said puffing himself up. "I have years of experience in law enforcement and I'm here to tell you, not all criminals are smart. Most of the time something that seems intentional or carefully planned out is just a bungling idiot."

Sabrina eyed him sceptically. "With all due respect, sheriff. I don't scare easy and someone has almost attacked me twice in one night. Surely that can't be a coincidence?"

The sheriff chuckled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart. But I'd say both times you were a convenient target."

"Excuse me?" Sabrina said.

Nick put his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a squeeze and the warmth was soothing.

"I don't see how anyone could be disappointed least of all Sabrina. I'm sure if that were the case it would be a relief, but this is twice now someone has come after her specifically."

The sheriff cracked an indulgent smile. He looked like he was about to explain a difficult and abstract concept to a small child. Sabrina plastered on a saccharine smile ready to endure the sheriff talking down to her. All the while knowing, she would tear him to shreds verbally in a few short moments. Once he was done ignoring Nick, it was plain he only noticed Sabrina.

"As I was saying, you were a target of convenience, little lady. Earlier you were outside alone, weren't you?"

Sabrina nodded.

"And once the party died down, I figure you were the only girl sleeping alone."

"She was the only girl in the house with the exception of Prudence," Nick agreed.

"But she was with me," Ambrose chimed in with a sly smirk.

Even in a situation like this, Ambrose's mischievous nature made itself known.

"That's my point," the sheriff said. "Both times, this young lady here was all by her lonesome. Easy pickings."

"I can take care of myself," Sabrina said with a placid smile. "And I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but don't you think you should investigate more before drawing any conclusions?"

"If I may," the deputy said. "I think you're smart to be on your toes, but the sheriff is right. It's unlikely you specifically are being targeted. Stalking is as good as non-existent in Greendale."

"But not unheard of," Sabrina argued.

"If anything else happens, give us a call. But for now, we'd best be on our way," the sheriff said.

Sabrina watched with a growing feeling of frustration and fear as they walked away.

She turned to Ambrose.

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, sweet cousin. But the wonderfully quaint redneck sheriff is right about one thing, there isn't much we can do about it now."

"Yeah, that's not nearly good enough," Nick said.

"Or comforting," Sabrina muttered wrapping her arms around herself.

Zelda and Hilda marched inside. The only warning they had that they were coming was the slam of the door before Zelda was breathing down their necks.

"Ambrose," Zelda said coldly. "You were just recently arrested, which means you ought to be more careful. Partying with high schoolers, my goodness."

"Absolutely deplorable, all of you," Hilda said in her usual soft voice. "Honestly. Now Sabrina my love, are you injured?"

"No, aunt Hilda. I'm fine thank you."

"Thank heavens for that at least," Hilda said.

"Faustus is furious and he is cutting his visit to Atlanta short. He will be home tomorrow and I suggest you have this place spic and span by then," Zelda scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," Prudence said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Wouldn't want to disappoint my father."

Once again, Sabrina wondered about Prudence and her family. One day soon she would have to ask Ambrose about it.

"Enough of this," Zelda drawled. "Nicholas put those broad shoulders of yours to use and clean this place up. It's a mess."

"Yes, Ms. Spellman."

Sabrina pretended not to notice the smirk Nick wore. Or that Zelda was right about his broad shoulders.

XXX

Sabrina's weekend had not been the best. She had gone back to her aunties' home and had fallen into an exhausted heap in her bedroom. Afterwards, had followed an emotionally draining conversation with Harvey where she had to explain she was fine and talk him out of coming to Greendale to check on her. Then had followed a long lecture from Hilda and Zelda about underage drinking. Ambrose had born the brunt of that for not stopping Sabrina from drinking or at least taking her home at the end of the night. In addition to warning him once again about his previous troubles with the law.

Now, Sabrina was expecting more fun when Blackwood showed up with Prudence and Nick. It wasn't that Prudence or Nick bothered Sabrina, she liked them well enough even if Prudence was kind of mean. Even Nick's flirting wouldn't be so bad if he weren't so hot. Then it would be easy to ignore.

The problem was Father Blackwood. There was something about him that chilled her to her core, something she saw again when he swept into their home as if he owned it. He wore a black suit and his matching trench coat flickered behind him in a way that made it appear he was wearing a cloak. His black eyes landed on Sabrina and his lips twisted into a cruel smile.

"How lovely to see you again, Zelda my dear," Father Blackwood said and kissed Zelda on the cheek. "I see your entire family is here again including the troublemaker."

His eyes once again landed on Sabrina and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Hello," Sabrina said not moving an inch although her first instinct would have been to step behind Ambrose. She smiled at Prudence and Nick.

"Sabrina?" Zelda raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't her party last I heard. I believe it belonged to your dashing foster son."

"Come on," Ambrose said with a cheery smile. "Why don't we play a hand of poker?"

Sabrina glanced at Ambrose. She had a hard time wrapping her mind around Ambrose suggesting anything as innocent as poker. But nonetheless, Sabrina went with him. Prudence and Nick followed them as well and they all sat down in Ambrose room. He broke out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Anyone care for a little nip?"

"I'll have some," Prudence said holding out a sharply manicured hand.

Nick agreed and Sabrina shook her head.

"I'd rather not have the aunties on my case again."

Ambrose filled three glasses and passed them out.

"Gave you a hard time, did they?" Nick asked over the rim of his glass.

"Not nearly as hard of a time as her boyfriend," Ambrose drawled. He sat down and started shuffling the deck.

"Oh, drama," Prudence said leaning forward and there was a glint of malicious pleasure in her eyes. "Do tell me more about this dull New York boyfriend of yours."

"He doesn't look like a New Yorker," Ambrose said with a teasing glance at Sabrina. "Or what do you say, cousin?"

"Are you alright?" Nick asked.

Sabrina didn't know whether or not she appreciated that he was the only person, who was being serious. Combined with all of his flirting and she found it unsettling. She hoped Nick wasn't developing a crush. Because as handsome and clever as he was, she found herself noticing back. A fact she was currently in denial about.

"I'm fine. He's just worried," Sabrina said with a shrug. "What do you say we change the subject?"

"Yes, perhaps to dear Nickie's interest in Sabrina," Prudence purred.

"I have a boyfriend," Sabrina replied coldly even though she was starting to get rattled.

"You could have two," Nick suggested casually. "A girl like you really should have two boyfriends."

"That's what Dorian says about me," Prudence said flashing her perfect white teeth.

"Not everything is about you," Nick replied easily.

"You are simply jealous that Dorian fancies me."

"Dorian doesn't fancy women, darling," Ambrose said as he began to deal the deck. "Not that you aren't lovely. He just doesn't swing that way."

Sabrina picked up her cards. Prudence's nostrils flared and she looked both furious and insulted.

"That's utter -"

"It's true," Nick chimed in with a charming smile. "Why do you think he runs a gentleman's only club?"

"I assumed it was a strip club with a glorified name."

"Who is Dorian and what club is this?" Sabrina asked even as a faint blush stained her cheeks.

Strip clubs were not something she wanted to discuss. Especially, not with Nick. There was something about his easy smiles and flirtation that made her blush more than any other boy ever had. Harvey had never made her feel this flustered or charmed with just one look. With Harvey it had always been easy. Slowly they had become friends and much more slowly than that it had blossomed into something more.

Nick on the other hand set her blood on fire. He must her blush and squirm. Just like now, the way he held his cards lightly and glanced at Sabrina as he ran his thumb along the back of one, heat pooled in her stomach. It shouldn't have been a sensual thing to do, but the eye contact and just because it was Nick, it was.

"Dorian Gray, not to be mistaken with the character created by Oscar Wild," Nick said flashing a smile that revealed perfect white teeth. "He owns a gentleman's only club downtown."

"Sounds sexist."

"I couldn't agree more," Prudence said with a sly smile. "And if it's not a strip club, I don't understand."

"Is it a gay club?" Sabrina asked.

From what little she knew about the clubs in New York they were always packed. And a lot of them had themes. But she'd never heard of a gay club that didn't let women in. Ambrose had invited her a few times to go with him and some of his guy friends. So it didn't seem very likely.

"No, it's just sexist," Ambrose said with an affectionate smile. "Although the ambience is to die for."

"Uh-huh," Prudence said shooting him a killer look.

"So -" Nick said drawing a card. "Who else here thinks we are getting bad news tonight?"

Sabrina was taken aback by the sudden change of subject. It only lasted a minute and she was happy to hear someone else thought something was going on as well.

"Definitely," Sabrina agreed with a nod.

"Oh dear," Ambrose said with a grimace. He rubbed his face. "They must have set a date."

"How?" Prudence demanded looking scandalized. "Father only got back into town a few hours ago."

Nick paled. "I know we are getting bad news because Father Blackwood told me he had important news before he left."

"Oh my God," Prudence snarled in Sabrina's direction. "Why? Why must he torment me like this? The Spellmans have next to no standing in Greendale."

"Yes, because I'm sure our standing in Greendale is more important than my aunt's happiness," Sabrina said and her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Not that Sabrina was convinced Zelda was marrying Father Blackwood for love. And if she did truly love him then something must be wrong with her aunt.

"My father is an important man in these parts. Mark my words, he will be mayor one day."

"I really don't care, Prudence."

"Alright, that's quite enough," Ambrose cut in.

Sullenly, Sabrina went back to the game. But Prudence's remark did make her wonder. Was Zelda perhaps marrying Father Blackwood because of his political ambitions? Zelda had always been eager to elevate her power and status in Greendale, it was why she had taken over the family business. All the same, according to her father, the Spellmans had made few accomplishments within the Greendale community since their arrival in the 1600's. Her father had been an academic and such had left for New York where he met her mother.

Finally, when Sabrina felt the tension had been alleviated and the conversation had turned to other things, she felt it was safe to ask about Prudence's family. She still wasn't sure why the Weird Sisters had a different last name than Faustus.

"Where are Dorcas and Agatha tonight?"

"At the Academy I believe."

"They aren't out raising hell?" Ambrose asked with a fond smile in Prudence's direction.

"No, but we might raise some hell of our own. Now that father and the others are preoccupied."

Ambrose's smile broadened into a grin. Prudence giggled and they both disappeared out of the door. Sabrina stared after them in shock.

"Lighten up, Spellman," Nick said with a crooked smile.

In spite of herself, Sabrina blushed.

"I just -"

"I know what you were thinking."

Now that it was just the two of them Sabrina put the cards down. She had a sip of her drink and it burned on its way down.

"Is Prudence really Father Blackwood's daughter?"

"Yes, she was born before he married his first wife. She came to live with him -" Nick paused looking thoughtful. "I'm not actually certain how."

"And Dorcas, Agatha?"

"They were fostered together at the orphanage before they came to the Academy through a scholarship. Father Blackwood has some kind of arrangement with the church orphanages."

"That's kind of nice."

"I guess," Nick shrugged. "And I know what you're thinking, Spellman. My name was down for the Academy from the day I was born."

"Do you miss your parents?" Sabrina asked.

Ambrose had told her Nick lost his parents a few years back, which meant he was maybe the only friend she had, who truly understood how she felt.

"Every day, but it was a long time ago now. And I was raised by my godmother Amalia for a time, but she is no longer my legal guardian. How are you doing? I understand your parents passed recently."

It was on the tip of Sabrina's tongue to ask why Amelia was no longer his guardian. But she bit the question back, it wasn't her business. And he had deliberately changed the subject so she would respect that.

"Yes," Sabrina said and had to look away like she always did when she talked about her parents. "And I'm doing OK, for the most part. Does it ever go away?"

"Not entirely, but it does get easier."

"Guess that's something."

Nick reached out and put his hand on hers. His palm was warm and rough. It was comforting in a way that made her feel guilty. This was too intimate and she was still with Harvey. She withdrew her hand with an apologetic smile.

"Right, the boyfriend. What's his name again?"

"His name is Harvey and you know it."

Nick smiled a lopsided smile that made her heart skip a beat.

There was a knock on the door and aunt Hilda entered.

"Is that alcohol?" she demanded the smile died on her lips.

"It's Ambrose's, auntie," Sabrina said with what she hoped was a convincing smile. "He's twenty-one after all."

"I should think he had enough last night, but very well, my loves. Best come on down now. Dinner is served and your aunt Zelda has made a nummy roast," Hilda looked around and the confusion was plain to see. "Where are Ambrose and Prudence?"

Sabrina and Nick exchanged guilty, uncomfortable looks.

"They went to Ambrose's room."

"Oh, bloody hell," Hilda murmured. "If your aunt Zelda hears about this or Father Blackwood -"

"Hears about what, auntie?" Ambrose asked.

He was sauntering down the hallway with Prudence in tow.

"There you are. For heaven's sake do not sneak off like that again tonight."

Hilda sent him a strict look before going back downstairs. That left the four of them there looking at each other with a mixture of amusement. The only one that was uncomfortable was Sabrina and she was sure that meant she was the only virgin. A thought which made a blush stain her cheeks when she caught Nick's eye.

"Don't be so prudish," Prudence said with a look in her direction.

Nick checked his watch. "You weren't gone long."

"It's a reason it's called a quickie, dear Nickie," Prudence said and her smile broadened into a full-blown smile.

Ambrose laughed and so did Nick.

"That was more than I ever needed to know about Ambrose," Sabrina murmured, which only made them laugh harder.

XXX

Dinner was as painful awkward as Sabrina had feared it would be. No one talked except Zelda and Father Blackwood, who somehow managed to keep up a steady conversation about academics at the Academy. Hilda looked bored to tears and she kept sneaking glances at her phone, which probably meant she had plans afterwards.

Sabrina thought it was strange that her, Nick, Ambrose and Prudence, who had no trouble talking when it was just them were all equally uncomfortable when they were forced together. Even when it was just them and Hilda they talked freely. That was just further proof to Sabrina's suspicious mind that there was something wrong with Zelda and Father Blackwood's relationship. Or maybe it was just Father Blackwood. From the moment she met him, she had felt there was something off about him.

"There is a new student arriving on Monday," Father Blackwood said abruptly turning toward Prudence and Nick. "I trust you will help receive him and make him feel as welcome as you've done Sabrina."

"Of course, Father."

"That depends, is he as cute as Sabrina?" Nick asked and winked at her.

Sabrina blushed and looked down at her plate. "Where is he transferring from?"

"His name is Caliban Clay and he has transferred from Seattle. I'm told his last school was rather hellish," Father Blackwood said with a smile and a chuckle.

Apparently, he was the only one, who thought he was funny because no one else laughed.

"We will of course make him feel at home," Prudence agreed with a smirk.

"Now why did you want us all gathered here?" Ambrose asked.

Sabrina exhaled in relief. She was relieved to get this over with.

"We have some rather exciting news," Father Blackwood said and Sabrina started to notice how much every conversation he dominated.

"Yes, we have finally chosen a date," Zelda said. "We are to wed on December 26th."

"That's boxing day," Ambrose said in horror.

"Yes, well we deemed it a good time," Father Blackwood said. "In the meantime, we will all move in to Blackwood manor at the end of the month."

"That includes you Sabrina," Zelda drawled and lit a cigarette.

Sabrina paled and stared at Zelda. After everything that had happened to her, how could Zelda even think about making her move again?

**Thank you so much for reading. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr. Let me know what you thought. **

**\- Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

***Disclaimer: Obvs I don't own CAOS* **

"Are you serious right now, auntie Z?"

"Zelda Spellman," Hilda said in shock. "How dare you make this decision on Sabrina's behalf without discussing it with us first?"

"I most not do anything as I am Sabrina's legal guardian."

"But I don't want to move again," Sabrina protested.

"Surely Sabrina is old enough to decide for herself where she lives?" Ambrose asked.

"She most certainly is not!"

"Oh, yes I am!"

"Enough," Father Blackwood said. "If you wish to contest this Hilda, I'm afraid you will have to take us to court. As Sabrina's legal guardian Zelda is entitled to make decisions on her behalf."

"Excuse me, but who asked you?" Sabrina demanded. She was long past caring if she was rude. "This decision is no concern of yours."

"I beg to differ," Zelda said. "You are my responsibility and Faustus will soon be my husband, which means your well-being is his concern as well."

"I did not consent to this," Hilda rose to her feet. "And if you think I won't fight you on this then you are wrong. Terribly wrong Zelda Spellman and I am leaving now before I say something I will regret."

"I'm coming with you," Sabrina said standing up.

"You crossed a line auntie," Ambrose said to Zelda and shook his head.

Sabrina was furious and she went with Hilda downtown to doctor Cerberus' café. The café and bookstore was still open, but doctor C greeted them pleasantly and they sat down in the back with a cup of tea.

"Well now I've never," Hilda said.

"I don't understand, I thought you were both my legal guardian."

"Now if I had known what Zelda was planning, I would have protested the exclusion in the will," Hilda shook her head. "But our Zelds has always been headstrong. She's also always acted as if Edward was only her brother, but he was mine too and I miss him as much as she does."

Hilda started to cry and Sabrina teared up. She rushed over to Hilda's side of the table and hugged her. She held her until she stopped crying.

"There now, auntie Hilda it's all going to be fine. I'm sure aunt Zelda will come to her senses as soon as she realizes she is marrying a gargoyle."

Sabrina started to laugh in spite of everything.

Doctor Cerberus sat down with them.

"What's the matter?"

Sabrina fumed as Hilda explained the events of the evening. During which Doctor C grew more and more tense.

"I suppose there is only one thing to do assuming you wish to and that's contest the will," he said after a long moment of contemplation.

"Oh dear."

"This is wrong," Sabrina said firmly fighting back her tears. "We shouldn't be at odds with auntie Z's, but I also don't want to live in the same house as that man. I can't."

"I've read a few law books," doctor Cerberus said slowly and thoughtfully. "I think for the time being you have no choice. However, I agree. This is a situation that is best remedied with a conversation."

"I'm inclined to agree, but I think Zelds has gone off the deep end at long last."

"Well we have to do something," Sabrina said looking at Hilda. "And why would she even marry that man?"

"For power dearie," Hilda said and patted her hand. "Now drink your tea."

Sabrina had a sip. It was chamomile and the warmth was soothing.

"Power? I know she has ambitions in Greendale, but this is ridiculous."

"Now love, you're not so very different from your aunt so don't judge her too harshly. You were student council president at your old school, head of the cheerleading squad. Just as she was in her day."

Sabrina smiled wanly.

XXX

Sabrina had spent the night at doctor Cerberus's with Hilda. But when the afternoon came, she knew she needed to go home and face Zelda. Hilda drove her home, but she didn't come inside.

Sabrina put her hand on the car door and hesitated. She turned to Hilda.

"Are you certain you don't want to come with me?"

"No, dear. I think it's best if Zelda and I both have a little time to cool down. Then we can discuss this rationally."

"And if she still won't back down? If she still wants to marry Father Blackwood then what?"

"Then we shall work out where you are to live."

"Thank you."

Sabrina got out of the car and Salem was on the porch waiting for her. He meowed in complaint. She scratched him behind the ears.

"I know, I'm sorry Salem. But I'm home now."

Salem purred in content. She didn't even have the chance to rise fully to her feet before the front door was thrown open. Zelda's face was coldly furious.

"Now where have you been?"

"With aunt Hilda. And before you get mad, I'm not living in the same house as that man."

"Honestly, Sabrina. What reason has he ever given you to dislike him so much?"

"He creeps me out and gives me a bad feeling. No one likes him, isn't that reason enough?"

"No. Now come inside. I understand you have homework."

Sabrina frowned, but did as Zelda asked.

When she reached her bedroom she felt something was off immediately. Her eyes scanned the room looking for a sign that anything had been disturbed, but all she saw was her journal. It was out on the nightstand and she was sure she had tucked it away for safe keeping in her desk drawer. She picked it up and looked at it.

Then she went to find Zelda in the kitchen.

"Did you straighten up my room?"

"No," Zelda said startled.

"Then it must have been Father Blackwood."

"It could have been any of your friends -"

"No, I was with them the whole time. They didn't go near my diary, but Father Blackwood was here all of last night with you. When my room was empty."

"What reason would he have to read your diary? I can assure you Faustus detests teen angst as much as I do."

"I don't know auntie Z, but someone moved my diary and if it wasn't you, Ambrose or I then it must have been him."

"Or more likely one of your school chums."

Sabrina shook her head and walked away.

XXX

Sabrina was eating lunch alone at the Academy on Monday. Roz and Theo were working on a scene for their theater class. Since Sabrina was new, she hadn't been assigned a partner yet. She suspected it was because they were short a student.

Nick approached and there was a tall blonde boy behind him. When he drew closer, she was caught off guard. He had to be the new boy and he looked like he had been carved out of marble.

"Hi Nicholas," Sabrina said with a smile.

"Spellman," Nick said with a smile. "This is Caliban. He is the new student Father Blackwood told us about."

"Hi," Sabrina said. "I'm Sabrina Spellman."

"Nice to meet you," Caliban said and ran his hand through his hair.

Nick sat down with her and Caliban did the same. His eyes wandered around the cafeteria. Sabrina could understand, she still wasn't accustomed to the Gothic nightmare that was the Academy.

"Are you ready for theater class?" Nick asked.

"Sort of. I'm really looking forward to diving in."

"Want to hear a secret?" Nick asked leaning in with a lopsided smile.

She returned the smile. "Always."

"You're my new scenes partner."

"Well I look forward to working with you," Sabrina said and found she meant it. Sure, Nick was a little flirtatious, but he was a good friend to her. "So Caliban what was your old school like?"

"Hellish," Caliban said with a smirk. "It was a private school in Washington. Not unlike this one."

"I'm new too," Sabrina said. "But everyone has been really welcoming."

Nick was looking between her and Caliban. She didn't need to ask to know, he didn't like Caliban.

"We should go," Nick said. "Afternoon assembly starts in a moment."

"I have yet to attend one. Lead the way, Nicholas."

"With pleasure, Spellman."

The assembly took place in the main hall. Father Blackwood stood at the front with members of the faculty nearby. The students were spread out all through the room wearing various expressions of interest. Some like Prudence, Dorcas and Agatha were leaning over the railing on the second floor. Prudence smirked. Probably because she knew what was coming as Father Blackwood's daughter.

"Attention, today we announce the running for the position of Top Boy. As many of you know this is a coveted position. It is to be filled by one of the Academy's best and brightest. I now open the floor to nominations."

"I nominate Nick Scratch," one of the boys called out.

Nick grinned and stepped forward. "I accept."

"Brilliant," Father Blackwood said with a broad smile. "I think I speak for the whole school when I say Nicholas will make a wonderful top boy. Any other nominations or volunteers?"

"I would like to volunteer," Sabrina said taking a step forward and speaking in a clear voice.

A murmur of shock and surprise went through the crowd.

"Traditionally the position of top boy is held by a boy."

"Yes, but is that an actual rule? Is it written that it has to be a boy?"

Father Blackwood smiled indulgently. "It is also held by students, who have been here longer."

"I'm here now and I am fully dedicated to my studies at the Academy."

"Well as I said -"

"I second the nomination of Sabrina Spellman," Prudence said and smirked at Sabrina.

"As I was saying -"

This time it was Nick, who interrupted Father Blackwood.

"I don't mind a little competition. Especially when it's this cute."

Nick winked at Sabrina. She tamped down on a smile and looked down at her feet.

"Fine. Her nomination is accepted," Father Blackwood said. "The position as top boy will as always be decided through contest. It will give us the chance to weed out the weaker candidate and strengthen our ranks."

Father Blackwood was big on tradition as Sabrina was starting to discover. And he looked straight at her as he talked about the 'weaker candidate'. If she'd had any respect for him at all that might have stung.

The students assembled cheered. Father Blackwood raised his hands and gestured for silence.

"We will meet in the old chapel tomorrow at nine where they will compete in the first challenge."

Father Blackwood apparently had no intentions of explaining what the first challenge was because he walked away.

"Are you going to the library?"

"I have a free period," Sabrina said surprised by Nick's question. "But I wasn't planning on it."

"You're not going to study?"

"What is the first challenge, Nicholas?"

Nick smiled a lopsided smile and nodded in the direction of the library. She followed him as he started walking.

"The first challenge is a series of history questions about Greendale and the Academy."

"Oh, well it would seem I am at a distinct disadvantage then."

"So it would. Lucky for you, Spellman I make an excellent tutor," Nick winked at her.

Once again heat flooded her cheeks and she ignored it as best she could as she entered the library on Nick's heels. The library at the Academy was impressive even Sabrina had to admit as much. It was old, but well maintained. The walls and room itself was packed tight to cram in as many bookshelves as possible. Interspersed throughout the vast room were tables. And Sabrina had already discovered a few of the more hidden spots. She had already spent a few of her free periods there with Roz and Theo.

XXX

Nicholas had left to go home to dinner. Sabrina had already texted her aunt Zelda informing her she wouldn't be home until late because she was competing for the spot of top boy. Now Roz and Theo were helping her study.

"C'mon, Brina," Roz said with an encouraging smile. "You know this one."

"What was the question again?" Sabrina ran her hand through her hair. A tension headache was starting to form. She had never studied like this before.

"What year were the Greendale thirteen executed?" Theo said.

"Your aunt Dorothea buried them," Sabrina said trying to think through the extra information Theo had provided her with. The Putnam's had been in Greendale since they came to the new world, which was helpful. "It must have been around the late 1600's."

"You're almost there," Theo said.

"You got this," Roz encouraged.

"They were hung," Sabrina said reiterating another fact. "And it happened in 1678."

"Correct," Roz grinned and high-fived Theo.

Theo checked the time. "Guys, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. My dad's waiting for me."

"I'll walk with you," Roz said. "There's this church thing tonight. Will you be alright alone, Brina?"

"Don't worry about me," Sabrina promised.

"I don't know," Theo said glancing around the library. "This place is kind of creepy."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be here alone at night," Roz agreed.

"I don't believe in ghosts so unless I'm wrong I'll be perfectly fine."

"What about that guy from Nick's party?" Theo said anxiously.

"I'm sure that was nothing too. I haven't seen or heard anything weird since except for my aunt marrying Father Blackwood."

"If you're sure," Theo said and he still looked unconvinced.

"I'll be fine. There's no reason all three of us need to be awake all night. Really you should go. Even Nick has called it a night and he's competing tomorrow."

Sabrina smiled until she was sure Theo and Roz were actually gone. Then she allowed her expression to fall. She sighed and put her head on the desk. She found herself regretting not asking at least Theo to stay with her.

And then there was the other thought, the one that creeped unbidden into her mind that she wanted Nick here with her. She groaned and put her hands on top of her head. The last person she should think of was Nicholas. Especially when the thought of his smile was enough to make her blush.

Feeling guilty she tried to conjure the image of Harvey's smile, but it wouldn't come. He was just a blurry outline. Tears prickled behind her eyelids because deep down she knew what that meant even though she was not yet ready to admit it.

She gave herself a rest and didn't even notice she was falling asleep.

A creaking noise woke her. Sabrina jerked awake abruptly. She looked around and saw no sign of anyone else. But she had a terrible feeling, something off. The hairs on the nape of her neck and she rose to her feet.

She grabbed her back and scurried toward the door. She pulled on the door and it was locked. Her fists slammed on it repeatedly and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"There's no one around to hear you," a deep male voice said from behind her.

Sabrina whirled around and saw a man wearing a black mask. He was at the other end of the library and she had a horrified moment of realizing he must have snuck past her while she slept.

How long had he been watching her?

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Wh-why?"

The man took a step toward her. Sabrina pressed herself against the door and her hand clutched her bookbag. Even panicking a part of her brain recalled the self-defense course at the Y her parents had signed her up for in New York. She used to carry pepper spray in the city, but she hadn't thought it was necessary in Greendale. It was _Greendale_ after all.

She stayed where she was as the attacker was moving toward her. She didn't move a muscle until he was less than two feet away. She swung her bookbag at his head and ran for it. She was out of the backdoor and halfway down the road that to town before she dared as much as look behind her.

There was no one there. No one was following her.

She slowed to a jog and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Please help," Sabrina panted. "My name is Sabrina Spellman. I am outside of the Academy of Unseen Arts. Someone just attacked me in the library. Please help, please."

"Don't worry, ma'am I am sending a unit now. Are you safe?"

"I think so. I can't see him."

"Stay where you are, ma'am. Help is less than five minutes away."

Sabrina came to a stop and exhaled. For the first time, she was happy Greendale was such a small town. It was first now that she was in relative safety, she realized this man had a British accent just like the man outside of Nick's house.

Who did she know with British accents? With the exception of her relatives it was no one. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, but she didn't think so.

She heard sirens and ran into the road. She waved her arms and hoped they would see her, but she wasn't going to take any chances they wouldn't see her. The car skidded to a stop and a furious sheriff jumped out.

"They're here," Sabrina told the woman on the line.

"Good. I'll let you go now. You stay safe."

"Thank you. I will."

The line went dead.

"You again," the sheriff drawled. "Dispatch said you were attacked."

It may have been her imagination, but she thought she heard doubt in his voice. Great, she hadn't even been here a month and already the sheriff hated her.

"I was."

"You look fine, Miss Spellman."

"I barely escaped. I threw my bookbag at him," something horrible dawned on her. "My wallet, my cards – he has my address."

"Now just calm down and we will sort this all out," sheriff Hawthorne said.

Sabrina looked past him, hoping to see deputy Morningstar. At the party deputy Morningstar had been the only one to take her remotely seriously with the exception of her friends. Unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight. Instead, she saw an unfamiliar deputy.

"It was the same man, I'm certain of it," Sabrina said with conviction. "He had a British accent just like the man outside of the party. This is the third time some strange man has tried to attack me."

"So you claim you have escaped unscathed for a third time? And each time no one has seen this man except you, strange that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's highly suspicious."

"Sheriff," the deputy said.

"Wait in the police car. We will search the grounds."

Sabrina nodded. She was fuming with rage, but she sat down and called Ambrose. Her first thought would have been to call Hilda however, she didn't want to worry her and she was still too angry with Zelda to call her.

"Need a ride, cousin?"

"Something like that," Sabrina explained the entire situation in a breathless rush.

There was stunned silence from the other end of the line. Finally, when Sabrina thought they might have been disconnected Ambrose spoke.

"Hang tight. Auntie Z and I will be there in a moment."

"Thank you."

A car pulled up and Sabrina saw it was Zelda's old Honda. She got out and Ambrose hugged her close.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now."

Sheriff Hawthorne and the deputy returned.

"Well did you find the dangerous delinquent that has attacked my niece?" Zelda demanded. Her voice was firm and her eyes blazed with fury.

"No, there was no sign of an attack at all. Your niece has an active imagination."

"I beg your pardon?"

"This is the second time she has imagined an attack," the sheriff said. "I understand she has been through a difficult time with the death of her parents however, I cannot condone her imagination running wild. I'm certain it is flattering to pretend you have a stalker and I am sure the concern is a great comfort to you, young lady, but the next time you falsely call my department I will arrest you."

Sabrina stared at him. Ambrose's jaw was wide open.

"Are you on crack?"

"Ambrose," Zelda scolded. "You have not heard the last of this. I will go over your head you can count on that."

Sabrina looked at the deputy. He looked ashamed, but not like he was about to support her.

"Did you find my bookbag?"

"No, miss."

XXX

Hilda had come home that night along with doctor Cerberus. They wanted to check on her. Sabrina had been given all of the tea and comfort food she could handle before Hilda tucked her into bed.

"There you are, snug as bug in a rug," Hilda said in a soft voice. "Now you get a good night's rest and Zelda will straighten everything out with the school in the morning."

"I know."

"Did you call Harvey?"

Sabrina shook her head. "It's late. I don't want to worry him. I'll call him in the morning."

"Alright, love," Hilda stroked her cheek. "Now your auntie and I are just down the hall if anything should happen not that it will or if you just get frightened in the night."

"Thank you."

Hilda left and Sabrina had too much time to think about the real reason why she hadn't called Harvey. Mostly because there was another boy occupying the space in her mind. One with a mischievous smile and her first thought once she got home had been to call Nicholas. However, she hadn't allowed herself to call him either so she supposed in a way it evened out.

There was a soft tap on her window. She nearly jumped out of her skin until she saw Nick's face. She crept over and opened the window.

"Nicholas, you scared me."

"Hey Spellman," Nick said as he climbed through her window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"How did you even know?"

"Ambrose called Prudence and she spilled the beans," he said with a smile. "Thought I'd spend the night on your floor. If you know, you want some company."

Sabrina caught the faint whiff of alcohol on him. "Where have you been?"

"At Dorian's. Father Blackwood took the boys there."

Sabrina had a lot of questions, but she was too exhausted get into it.

"You can stay, I suppose. I kind of don't want to be alone right now."

She got back in bed and tried to get comfortable. That proved impossible when she heard Nick's every move from the floor. He had settled down right next to her and was studying her with those dark eyes of his. He put his arms under his head and he looked more comfortably than he had any right to be.

"Who do you think this guy could be?"

"I honestly have no idea," Sabrina said and rolled onto her side to meet his eye. "Do you need a pillow or a blanket or anything?"

"I've crashed in far more uncomfortable places."

In spite of herself, she laughed.

"Thank you for coming here."

"Think nothing of it," Nick said with an easy smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

XXX

There was a scratching noise and Sabrina shot awake. Her heart was pounding and she was drenched in cold sweat. A gasp had escaped her parted lips.

"What's wrong, Spellman?"

The pounding of her heart slowed. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw nothing out of place. Her bedroom window was still closed.

"I thought I heard a noise, Nicholas. But it was nothing. Go back to sleep."

"If I went through what you did last night, I'd be jumpy too."

"Thanks for understanding."

"That's what friends are for."

Whenever Nick called them friends Sabrina couldn't help noticing it sounded as if they were the furthest thing from friends. His tone implied they were about two seconds from tearing each other's clothes off.

"I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too although I suspect your boyfriend won't be happy about it."

"I'll talk to Harvey. He'll understand."

"Yeah, you talk to _Harry."_

"You know that's not his name."

"I know," Nick's smile was rueful.

Sabrina ignored that and lay back down. Only this time she found it impossible not only to sleep, but even close her eyes. That strange noise had brought the entire night back. The same one she had somehow managed to push aside until now.

Struggling to get comfortable, Sabrina turned onto her stomach. She put one arm underneath her head and the other hung down the side of the bed. Slowly she drifted off to sleep lulled into a feeling of safety by the soft sound of Nick's breathing. Her attacker wouldn't come back tonight because she wasn't alone.

"He has my bookbag."

"Oh?" Nick's voice was heavy with sleep.

She was almost gone herself.

"Yeah, which means he has my address."

A warm, rough palm clasped hers. She didn't have it in her to pull hers away.

"Then I'll stay here every night until he is caught."

Sabrina fell asleep like that with her hand in Nick's. Secure in the knowledge he wouldn't leave her alone.

XXX

"My isn't this a sweet sight," Ambrose crooned.

Sabrina blinked blearily. Sunlight streamed in the window and she saw Nick was still on the floor. Even more incriminating, they were still holding hands.

"Oh, what time is it?"

Ambrose crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway. He looked as if Christmas had come early.

"I think we're late for school," Nick groaned.

Sabrina snatched her hand back, which only broadened Ambrose's smile.

"You're both nearly late. Auntie Z is leaving soon to speak with Father Blackwood about last night's attack. If she manages to convince him the event will be postponed until tomorrow."

"In that case, I am going back to sleep," Nick announced.

Nick rolled over. He punched the pillow and pulled it more firmly underneath him.

"Good idea," Sabrina sighed.

"Oh, I see. This little sleepovers of yours is going to continue is it? Because if either of the aunties finds a boy in your bedroom, they might blow a gasket," Ambrose said.

"Get out," Sabrina groaned and sat up. "No offence."

"None taken," Ambrose replied and flashed a smile. "Come along Nicholas. I'll drive you home."

"Thanks. But I'm not leaving Spellman here alone."

"The aunties are downstairs," Ambrose said. "Of course, if you want two would rather stay in and continue whatever this is, I can tell Sabrina's boyfriend to come back."

"What?"

"Didn't I mention that? Dear Harvey is downstairs."

"He isn't supposed to be here for another couple of weeks."

"Apparently, he couldn't shake the feeling you were in danger after the party. Little did he know you have your very own knight in shining armor right here."

"Shut up, Ambrose," Sabrina groaned.

"I'll go tell him you'll be a minute. Unless you would like to invite him in? Have yourselves a little party?"

"I'm down for that. Wait – what does this Harry look like?" Nick said flashing a teasing smile in Sabrina's direction.

"We're just friends," Sabrina protested.

"What she said," Nick agreed.

"Yes, I can tell," Ambrose said sarcastically before disappearing downstairs.

"We are just friends," Sabrina said to Nick.

She wasn't sure if she said it more for her benefit or Nick's, but she felt it needed repeating.

"Got the memo, but if you want to hold my hand again, you're more than welcome. But I was joking about your boyfriend."

"I gathered."

"Although really a girl like you could use two boyfriends."

"And I'm leaving."

Sabrina tossed aside her blankets and walked out of the bedroom. On her way downstairs, she grabbed a robe and wrapped herself in it.

By the time she made it downstairs, Harvey was in the kitchen having tea with Zelda.

"Sabrina, I believe you have a visitor," Zelda said with a placid smile, but there was a glint of steel in her eyes that showed she was not pleased by his impromptu visit. "An unannounced one. Where did you hide that handsome Nicholas Scratch?"

"Is that Nick?" Harvey asked turning to Sabrina with a mixture of confusion and heartache.

"Yes," Sabrina said and grit her teeth. "He came over to check in after what happened at the library last night."

"What happened at the library last night?" Harvey asked immediately.

"I was attacked again, but it's OK. I got away. I threw my bookbag at him and ran away."

"You called him, but not me?"

Zelda looked all too pleased with herself as she got up to make more tea. Sabrina knew she had never approved of Harvey. They had met briefly last year and for some unknown reason Zelda had never taken to him. Unlike Hilda.

"I didn't call anyone. Ambrose called Nick's sister."

"Oh, I am so relieved. My mind went to all of these crazy places," Harvey said with a nervous chuckle. "You have no idea, Brina."

"Crazy I know."

As if on cue Ambrose walked in with Nick. Nick looked freshly showered and was laughing with Ambrose. He definitely looked as if he had spent the night.

Harvey stared at Nick with wide eyes and his mouth was open. When they saw Harvey, Nick and Ambrose froze.

"He stayed over?" Harvey asked he was already on his feet. He grabbed his coat and was walking toward the door. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, Harvey. Please!" Sabrina said chasing after him. "Nothing happened. We're just friends."

Harvey wheeled around just as the he reached the front entrance. He looked both furious and heartbroken.

"Nothing happened? Why didn't you tell me he was here? Why didn't you call me?"

"Because it was late and I didn't want to worry you. As for Nick, why would I tell you he was being a good friend? That psychopath has my address, of course, Nick was worried."

Slowly, the anger seemed to seep out of Harvey. Like it was draining away. He gave her one of his patented puppy dog looks.

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened," Sabrina assured him.

She wasn't sure whether or not handholding counted. Maybe it did to Harvey, but it didn't to her. She loved Harvey. Seeing him here now was all the confirmation she needed that he would always be the one for her.

So what if she was a little tempted by Nick? What girl wouldn't be? And she was sure Harvey found other girls attractive sometimes. It didn't mean anything was going to happen between them.

"Alright, sorry I overreacted."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Now come back inside and have breakfast with us. Before Nick and I have to get to school."

"Sure, sounds great."

They sat down at the table and Zelda already had breakfast out for them. Nick had a plate too and looked right at home as he chatted with Zelda.

"Good news, Spellman. Your aunt convinced Father Blackwood something did happen at the school last night."

"Which more than I can say for those useless police men," Zelda sniffed.

"That's great. Is he going to let me make up the time I lost studying?"

"No," Zelda said in measured tones. "He feels that would be unnecessary as Nick's study time was also cut short. I believe he skipped out on boy's night with the former Top Boys and Judas boys."

Sabrina didn't even want to know what a Judas boy was, but she was instantly furious.

"Why wasn't I invited?" she demanded.

"Because it was at a gentleman's club," Ambrose said with a teasing smile.

"That's misogynistic and blatantly unfair! I have just as much chance of becoming Top Boy as Nicholas!"

"I happen to agree," Nick said. "I was just about to duck out when Prudence called."

"What is a Top Boy?" Harvey asked.

"An honorary position at our school. I doubt you would understand, Public School," Nick said and started texting on his phone.

"Nicholas," Sabrina said in a warning tone.

"Do you have some kind of problem with me?" Harvey demanded.

Sabrina gritted her teeth and checked the time. Yes, it was late enough she could plausibly drag Nick away from Harvey by claiming they needed to get to class.

"Why would I have a problem with you. We've only just met," Nick said with an air that was just this side of innocent. She didn't buy the act for as much as a second.

"Nicholas and I need to get to the Academy," Sabrina said. "And now that I think of it, outside students aren't allowed on campus. You could spend the day with auntie Hilda at doctor Cerberus', Harvey? You know help out around the store."

"Sure that sounds good," Harvey said looking unconvinced.

"Yes, I'm sure you will fit right in that shop," Zelda said.

Sabrina shot her a warning look and Zelda flashed an amused smile. Nick looked like he was about two seconds away from chiming in with a remark or two himself. Sabrina grabbed Nick's arms. She pulled him from the chair and he laughed. Ambrose roared with laughter.

"See you at the debate, cousin."

"Wait what?" Harvey asked.

"Of course, you're allowed at the debate, Harvey," Sabrina said over her shoulder. "See you there."

Nick smirked at her as he unlocked his car. Sabrina jumped in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong, Spellman?"

"Could you at least try to be nice to my boyfriend?"

"No," Nick flashed a smile that showed just how devastatingly handsome he was. "But if you ask me nicely, I'll share my books with you in class today."

"Uh-huh."

"Repeat after me, Spellman; 'Oh, Nickie can I pretty please share your textbooks? You're so handsome and smart and – ow!"

Sabrina had hit his arm and she grinned before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Serves you right."

Nick laughed. "Maybe it does. Want to share my text books with me?"

"Yes, thank you, Nicholas."

Nick smiled another crooked smile. "You're welcome."

XXX

Sabrina had AP Biology before the debate. She sat down next to Nick. She was still so new, she hadn't been assigned a lab partner, but Nick had asked the teacher before class started if they could work together.

"You know you're a year too young for this class," Nick commented as she flipped through his textbook looking for the right page. "How'd you get here?"

"I tested out of the sciences classes in my grade back in New York."

"Are you a genius, Spellman? Have you been holding out on me?"

"Maybe," she said with a coy smile. "What about you?"

"I can hold my own," he winked at her. He pointed to the page on climate change. He moved in closer than necessary and she held her breath when she felt his shoulder brush hers. "Which endangered species do you think we should write our paper on?"

"Something cute."

Nick chuckled and leaned closer. "You mean cute like you?"

"Maybe pandas? Or snow tigers?" Sabrina said tensing. She wasn't quite sure how to handle his proximity or his flirting. "Hey Nick, we are friends, right?"

Nick looked away. "Of course."

"Good. Because I really like you, but I love Harvey."

"I know. No harm, no foul," he turned back with a bright smile. "What's a little flirting among friends?"

"Nicholas," Sabrina said in a warning tone. "Behave."

"Impossible, but for you? I'll try."

**Thank you so much for reading! I love that the nabrina fandom is still alive and kicking after what happened in the latest season. It almost made me stop shipping them entirely, but now I have something to fix, lol. Let me know what you thought of the handholding? And who do you think Sabrina's stalker is? **

**\- Izzy**

**Gigi: There will be some Caliban, but this is a nabrina fic. For calbrina you can check out my collection of oneshots Hellbound Heart or my fic Heavy is the Crown, but that's only AO3. I've also read some great calbrina fics on tumblr. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

***Disclaimer: I don't own CAOS* **

Sabrina walked in to the old church that was attached to the Academy. The building was worn down, but there was a strange sense of peace when she walked inside. That only lasted a second until the size of the crowd registered.

The Academy of Unseen Arts wasn't a large school, but the entire school had turned up. That was a little over a hundred students. Along with the entire faculty. To make matters worse, she saw a large gathering of friends and family.

She walked through the crowd and her nerves started to spike until she saw Harvey at the front with her aunties and Ambrose. She smiled and waved at them. Theo and Roz were a few pews back, but they grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Sabrina waved at them too. It calmed the worst of her nerves.

At least it did until she spotted the Weird Sisters on the front row. They were leaning forward wearing matching expressions of glee. Sabrina wasn't sure if they were more excited to see Nick win or invested in seeing her lose. Either way, Sabrina wasn't going to give them the pleasure.

To her surprise, they all smiled at her. They didn't look like they were waiting for her to fall on her face. Maybe they wanted to see a female top boy too. Maybe so much so they didn't care, who it was.

Nick flashed a smile as they each took their place at their podiums. Father Blackwood was at a podium with a microphone in the middle of them.

"Good luck, Spellman," he mouthed.

Sabrina mouthed it back. Then she glanced toward Harvey and saw he was looking between her and Nick with a confused expression.

"Good morning students and esteemed guests," Father Blackwood said into the microphone and Sabrina didn't have time to think about anything except the competition at hand. "Today's quiz will focus on the history of our beautiful town. I am sure the contestants and the audience are eager to get to it so we shall simply begin with the first question."

The crowd cheered.

"I'll take that as a yes," Father Blackwood said. "What year was the town of Greendale founded?"

Sabrina nearly fell off the stage in her eagerness to slam down on the button to ring the bell. She and Nick both hit it almost the same time.

"That was close. Judge's call," Father Blackwood said looking toward a faculty member Sabrina didn't recognize. "Who was first?"

"Miss Spellman," the female teacher said.

She must teach one of the senior classes, Sabrina thought.

"Miss Spellman," Father Blackwood said with a tense smile. One that implied he was not pleased that she had first crack at the question. "What year was Greendale founded?"

"Officially it was founded in 1603," Sabrina said. "But unofficially a group of settlers arrived here in 1578."

"Correct," Father Blackwood said through clenched teeth. "How many witches died during the Greendale witch trials?"

Sabrina was about to ring her bell when Nick beat her to it.

"Thirteen," Nick said immediately.

"Correct."

That turned out to be the only question Nick could answer. After that he failed to answer every question, he beat her to or was too slow. Sabrina was just starting to wonder if he wasn't deliberately throwing the quiz when it was too late. The quiz was over.

"It would appear as if today's winner is Sabrina Spellman," Father Blackwood said with a poorly disguised sneer. "There are still two more challenges to go before the next top boy is declared. I must say this is turning out to be an exciting year."

This statement was followed by applause from the crowd. Sabrina smiled, but it was tense. She needed a moment alone with Nicholas. There was no way, he had lost that easily.

XXX

Sabrina did not particularly enjoy being hauled into Father Blackwood's office along with Nicholas and her aunt Zelda. Prudence lurked in the corner and Sabrina noticed two basinets. For a second, she wondered if maybe Prudence didn't have children. But that was ridiculous. Ambrose would have mentioned it.

"Excuse me," Sabrina said interrupting a whispered conversation between Zelda and Father Blackwood. "But who's babies are those?"

"Mine," Father Blackwood said. "From my late wife."

Wow, he just collects kids, Sabrina thought to herself.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you had twin babies."

This didn't make her feel less iffy about Blackwood. If anything it added to her skepticism. After all the babies didn't look as if they were even a year old based on the basinets, which means his wife must have passed within a year. Yet he was already remarrying.

Had they had an affair?

"Now about the quiz today," Blackwood began. "I thought you said you didn't have adequate time to prepare, miss Spellman? At least that is what your aunt led me to believe last night."

Sabrina shrugged. "I must be more of a sponge for knowledge than I originally thought."

"And I had inadequate time as well," Nick intervened. "After all, with the boys only outing I lost several hours."

"Really, Faustus?" Zelda scolded. "This is what you called a meeting for? To scold my niece for her intellect?"

Blackwood smirked. "Quite contrary, I am concerned she had an unfair advantage."

"Do not be ridiculous. Spellmans do not cheat," Zelda replied. "And if you truly believed it, I am sure tomorrow's challenge will weed out any transgression whether real or assumed."

"Very well."

Sabrina nearly ran from the office. She was all too happy to see Zelda stayed behind because it distracted Father Blackwood. Nick seemed to have the same idea because he held the door open for her.

Sabrina had never seen anyone close a door as fast as Nick closed it behind them. Or tried to. Prudence slipped through first and flashed a smirk.

"See you children later."

"What's it like living with Prudence?"

"Sort of like living with a storm in the body of a seventeen-year-old girl," Nick said. "So both exhausting and awesome."

"You forgot terrifying."

Nick laughed. "That she is. Want to go to the library to study for tomorrow's test?"

"Should we study together? I mean we are rivals after all," Sabrina tried and failed to keep the teasing smile from her lips. She was veering way too close to flirting and she knew it, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I thought it was more of a friendly rivalry. Less blood feud, you know?"

"Guess that's right. And there isn't really any harm in sitting next to each other. It's not as if we have to share notes."

"Exactly," Nick said with a broad smile. "Wait what about your boyfriend?"

Sabrina almost said 'what about him', but that was too cruel. And she nearly burst into tears. Or called Harvey to break up with him. He was sweet and deserved someone, who didn't forget he existed whenever the nearest bad boy smiled at her.

"Mr. Scratch there you are," Lilith Wardwell their civics teacher approached. "I need a word about your independent study project for this semester."

"Of course, Ms. Wardwell."

"Lilith please," Lilith said with a smile. "Ms. Wardwell is my sister."

Sabrina waved at Nick when he turned back to smile at her before leaving.

"See you in the library, Spellman."

Sabrina hesitated to go there alone, but she took a few deep breaths and reminded herself, it was day time. The library would be far from empty.

Partly to assuage her guilty conscience and partly to prevent herself from giving in to temptation, she texted Harvey and asked him to meet her in the library.

Sabrina found a spot out in the open. Someplace with a lot of light and other students nearby. She still felt on edge after what happened last night, but she forced herself to stay here. She was not going to run from danger when she was perfectly safe. She was still a while off from graduation and there was a limit to how long she could avoid the school library.

What Sabrina hadn't counted on was Caliban sitting down next to her.

"Congratulations on the win, princess."

Sabrina blushed. "Thank you. How do you like the Academy so far?"

"It's sort of a strange school, don't you think?" he lowered his voice and looked around to ensure no one overheard.

"I've noticed, but why do you say so?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it," Caliban said in that same hushed voice. "But the place feels oppressed. As if everyone is tip-toeing around afraid to breathe."

"It's not just me," Sabrina exclaimed and laughed in relief. "I half-thought I was going crazy."

"If you are then so am I," Caliban said with a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Have you noticed that every room is shaped like a perfect pentagon?"

Caliban nodded. "It's curious to say the least."

Harvey walked in and sat down.

"Hey, Brina. Who's your friend?"

Sabrina heard the unasked question in his voice.

Don't you have any friends, who are girls in Greendale?

"This is Caliban. He's new too," Sabrina said with a friendly smile toward Caliban. "This is my boyfriend Harvey."

"Haven't seen you around before," Caliban said. "Do you cut class as much as I do?"

"No, I'm just visiting from New York."

"New York. This place must seem like the boonies."

"Only because it is," Sabrina agreed with a laugh.

"I still haven't worked out what the locals do for fun."

"I've been to one party since I got here, but as far as I can tell it's mostly milkshakes at doctor Cerberus'."

"Color me intrigued," Caliban said leaning forward.

"Why don't we all go after school?" Sabrina suggested. "It'll give me the chance to show Harvey around."

"Sounds great," Harvey said and looked as if he was starting to relax.

It was probably a lot easier for him to relax around Caliban since he hadn't found him in Sabrina's house first thing in the morning.

"I'm in," Caliban agreed.

Nick joined her, Harvey and Caliban.

"Should have known I'd find you surrounded by boys, Spellman," Nick said with a lopsided smile. "Always the heartbreaker."

"Knock it off," Sabrina complained and went back to her textbook.

But it was too late, Harvey was wearing that suspicious look from earlier.

"What'd I miss?" Nick asked.

"Sabrina was offering to show us around Greendale after school," Caliban said.

"Cool, can anyone join?"

Sabrina looked between Harvey and Nick. She could tell Harvey didn't want Nick along, but she couldn't tell Nick no either. Fortunately, Caliban spoke up.

"The more the merrier, right?"

"Of course," Sabrina said.

"Sure," Harvey agreed.

After a while Harvey and Caliban cleared out. Caliban had to get to physics class or maybe he was just cutting another class while Harvey went to lunch to Ambrose.

"About the quiz..." Sabrina ventured not quite sure how to start.

"I was just trying to give you a fair shot," Nick said. "After what happened last night -"

"Don't, I don't need any favors," Sabrina said.

Nick flashed a smile. "You have a weird way of saying thank you, Spellman. And for the record from tomorrow on, I'll give you a fair fight."

"Good."

XXX

After school Sabrina and Nick showed Caliban and Harvey around Greendale. Seeing the entire town didn't take more than an hour, including the abandoned haunted house at the edge of town. Afterwards, they grabbed a booth at Doctor Cerberus'.

"You weren't kidding about how small this town is," Harvey said looking out the window at main street.

"It's different from New York that's for sure," Sabrina agreed. "But I kind of like it."

"Who wouldn't like moving to the middle of nowhere and getting your very own stalker," Nick said with a teasing smile.

"You have a stalker?" Caliban asked eyeing her with disbelief.

"Yes, maybe, honestly, I don't know what he is."

"He's a psycho," Harvey said anxiously. "I don't know, Brina. Maybe you should come back to New York for a while. You can stay with me. My dad won't mind."

"I can't just run away. If I do, he wins."

"Spellman, are you playing chicken with your stalker?" Nick asked with a mischievous look.

She flushed and smiled. "No, not exactly anyway."

"This isn't a game!" Harvey snapped. "He is trying to kill you!"

"I noticed," Sabrina said dryly.

"He tried to kill you?" Caliban gaped.

"I think so."

"Holy shit. And you're not running out of town?"

"No, I'm not. Spellmans don't run. Just ask my aunt Zelda."

"This is stupid," Harvey said. "Your aunt Hilda told me the police aren't taking you seriously. You could die."

"I'm not going to die. I'm never alone anymore."

"And who knows how long that will scare him off?"

"He might have a point, Spellman. As much as it kills me to agree with _Harry,_" Nick said and patted Harvey's shoulder. It should have been a friendly gesture instead it just came across as condescending.

"It's Harvey, man."

Sabrina groaned and put her face in her hands. Caliban laughed when Nick and Harvey started arguing.

XXX

Sabrina had foolishly thought things would calm down once she was back at the house with Harvey, but she was wrong. He followed her upstairs into her room and closed the door.

"You can't die, Brina."

"I know you think it's stupid and dangerous, but how can I just leave? My family is here and they're the only family I have left."

"They wouldn't want you to stay here if it's dangerous. Come back to New York at least for a little while."

"And how will I know when it's safe to come back? I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I would rather stay here and actually deal with my problems. Otherwise I might not ever be able to return."

"Is this about Nick?"

"What?" Sabrina exclaimed. "Why would it be about Nick?"

"Because the two of you are obviously close and you lost your parents so you're vulnerable and I wouldn't blame you if something has happened -"

"I'm not staying because of Nick," Sabrina said after a long pause.

It was the only thing she could tell him that was true. She still hadn't decided if holding Nick's hand counted as cheating. Theo held Roz's hand when she was nervous about test results and there was nothing romantic there. What Sabrina really needed was a moment to talk to her new friends about it or maybe Ambrose.

Yes, Ambrose could help.

As if he knew she needed his help, Ambrose threw the door open to her room and leaned in with wide eyes.

"Cousin, do you have a boy in your room with the door closed? What sort of naughty things are you up to?"

His expression changed from amused to knowing when he saw how tense they looked.

"Hey Ambrose," Sabrina said. "What do you need?"

"Apparently, we are all going to the movies tonight."

"We are?"

Sabrina exchanged a look with Harvey and she knew this was the first time he was hearing about it too.

"Yes, Prudence and Nick invited us," Ambrose said. "But you and I have a little family meeting to attend to first, Brina. As for you Harvey, Nick will swing by and pick you up any moment."

"Alright, I guess?" Harvey grimaced and went downstairs.

Sabrina exhaled and sat down on the bed. Ambrose sprawled out next to her and smiled mischievously at her.

"Your timing is impeccable."

"Little did I know. Let me guess Harvey is jealous of Nick."

"No, he wants me to go back to New York until we're sure this stalker thing is resolved."

"How will you know that?" Ambrose scoffed. "Are you sure it's not because he's jealous of Nick?"

Sabrina grimaced and tilted her head. "Maybe a little. He's convinced that's why I won't leave Greendale."

"And your family is what? Disposable?"

"I have no idea. I think it's jealous teen boy logic."

"Most likely," Ambrose agreed. "So what are you doing, cousin?"

"I thought I would start by not dying."

"A solid plan."

"I thought so," Sabrina rolled onto her side and studied Ambrose. "Nick and I held hands last night."

"That's all?"

"What did you think?"

"I don't know. It's Nick Scratch, I thought you at least made out a little."

"Do you think that counts as cheating on Harvey?"

"I think it does if you have feelings for Nick. I'm assuming this isn't an open relationship?" "No."

"It sounds as if you have a decision to make, cuz," Ambrose said and patted her leg.

Sabrina put her head on his shoulder and sighed. "But what if I don't know what to do?"

"New York is far away."

"Yeah. But I don't even know if I really want to be with Nick either or if he even wants to be with me."

"Only way to find out is to ask."

"Yeah, but I love Harvey and Nick is like the polar opposite of him."

"This is why open relationships are so much better."

"If you and Prudence want to invite multiple people into the bedroom be my guest, but please spare me the details."

Ambrose laughed. "You know we technically met at an orgy..."

Sabrina howled with laughter and hit Ambrose with a pillow. There was no way Ambrose was telling the truth. Greendale of all places didn't have orgies.

XXX

Nick was furious with Prudence. She was the one that insisted they invite Sabrina's boyfriend probably to torture both him and Harvey, but she couldn't be bothered to be dressed on time to come pick him up.

Now Nick was stuck at the movie theater with Harvey while he shot him dirty looks.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I think you should stay away from, Sabrina."

"You don't honestly think I tell her what to do, do you?"

"I'm not kidding."

"She loves you," Nick said and looked scornfully at Harvey. "I hate to say it, but she does."

"I know that," Harvey said with a stunned look on his face. Nick suspected he looked like that a lot. "I just didn't know if you knew or cared."

"Oh, I care," Nick muttered. "The way, she feels about you is real and I would love to have someone feel that way about me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to steal your girl."

Mostly because you can't steal a person unless they want to be stolen, Nick thought to himself. Normally, he didn't pursue girls, who already had someone. But it was difficult not to with Sabrina. The way sang that first day in choir class, she had gone from cute to irresistible in a heartbeat.

He knew his conscience should bother him. Especially when Harvey so clearly knew what he was doing, but it didn't. It might have if he thought Sabrina didn't feel something for him too, but she did. His suspicions were confirmed last night when she held his hand.

One glance at Harvey and he saw he was sputtering in attempt to come up with an intelligent reply. Fortunately, they were both spared the agony of his reply by Sabrina and Ambrose's arrival.

"Hey guys," Sabrina said with a bright smile, but Nick thought he saw shadows in her eyes. "Sorry about the wait."

"Did you get everything straightened out?" Harvey asked.

Nick watched with amusement as Harvey strode over to Sabrina and kissed her cheek. He barely resisted snorting. Harvey had absolutely no subtlety.

"Where's Prudence?"

"She ditched us," Ambrose said with an amused smile. "She's with Agatha and Dorcas. Something about shopping."

"Of course, she did," Nick said.

XXX

The next morning, Sabrina was no closer to figuring out what she wanted to do about Harvey. She knew she needed to let him go. There was no point in dragging things out. Even if Nick wasn't here the long-distance thing would never work. But every time she looked at him, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't hurt Harvey.

"Time to go," Zelda announced.

Unceremoniously, Zelda snatched the tea cup out of Ambrose's hands.

"Hey, I was drinking that, auntie!"

"Well now you've finished."

"I'm living with aunt Hilda," Ambrose muttered too quietly for Zelda to hear.

Sabrina glanced at him and nodded. Zelda could be a terror and without Hilda to reign her in it was even more noticeable. The idea of adding Faustus to the mix was even worse.

All the same, Sabrina, Ambrose and Harvey rode to the Academy with Zelda. Who talked in detail about her plans for the wedding to Ambrose, who wore a poorly concealed grimace the whole time.

Sabrina went ahead of the others inside of the church. She kissed Harvey's cheek before walking away.

"Still with him?" Prudence crooned appearing out of nowhere. "I thought Nickie would have lured you away by now."

"Nickie," Agatha and Dorcas sighed.

Sabrina looked around and saw the two girls behind Prudence

"Agatha, Dorcas."

"Perhaps we can play with the New Yorker?" Dorcas suggested.

"I just adore city boys," Agatha agreed.

"Now, now, girls," Prudence said. "No tormenting Sabrina's boyfriend."

"I need to get ready for the competition," Sabrina said. "I'll see you inside."

"Good luck," the Weird Sisters said speaking in unison.

It was creepy how they did that.

Sabrina rushed inside and ran straight into Nick. He flashed an easy smile.

"Why do you look so nervous, Spellman? You're yesterday's champion."

"Just nerves," Sabrina lied. "What about you? How are you doing? Any butterflies?"

"Nope," Nick's smile broadened. "It's hard to care about the outcome when your competitor is this cute."

Sabrina shot him a look of exasperation. "Don't."

Father Blackwell walked over. "On stage, now."

Sabrina and Nick nodded. They didn't hesitate to follow him, but Sabrina wondered to herself why Father Blackwell seemed to be in an even worse mood than usual.

Sabrina took her place at the table next to Nick. There were plenty of beakers and chemicals present. She looked around nervously. Her aunt Hilda was a brilliant chemist and had helped tutor her in the fundamentals, but a nervous sweat still broke out on her forehead. Chemistry had never been her strong suit. She was better at physics and biology. She had tested out of chemistry, but that was at a public school. At the Academy they had simply enrolled her in AP chem class.

Nick on the other hand, was a whiz. She had chemistry class with him and she had seen how naturally it came to him. How focused he was as he solved problems or mixed solutions. While she studied her notes with a frazzled feeling.

"Welcome to the second challenge of the top boy contest," Father Blackwell said into the microphone with a false smile. "Today's challenge, chemistry. Your challenge is to create aspirin out of the contents you see before you."

"Oh, no," Sabrina said under her breath.

This was far beyond any of Hilda's lessons yesterday. Did Nick actually know how? Judging by the way his deft fingers moved to choose the right ingredients he did. He was too far away for Sabrina to get a decent look at what he was doing. Not that it mattered, she wouldn't have cheated even if she had the option.

Sabrina took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. She started by systematically going over everything that was on the table. From there it was pure guess work.

When the timer went off Sabrina almost collapsed in a stressed heap. She touched her hair trying to tidy it up, but one look at the teasing expression Nick wore and she knew she'd failed to fix her messy locks.

Father Blackwell strode toward them. He sneered when he saw Sabrina's failed mixture of soggy white powder. "Nowhere near close enough, Miss Spellman."

Sabrina smiled brightly in spite of him and shrugged. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset. "At least I tried."

"If you can call it that," Father Blackwell strode toward Nick. He raised the white powder between his fingers. He studied it for several minutes. Sabrina saw to her dismay Nick's powdered solution was perfectly dry. "This is first rate aspirin. Today's challenge is won by my foster son Nicholas Scratch."

The crowd cheered. Sabrina shook his hand and tensed when she felt Nick's palm. It was warm and rough. It sent a thrill through her, which filled her with shame.

"Congratulations, Nicholas."

"Thank you. Study for the physics competition tomorrow in the library afterwards?"

Sabrina looked into his soft brown eyes and she felt as if she was falling into them. In that second, she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She had to break up with Harvey. Whether it was the distance or if it was just that she had changed after her parent's death, she didn't know. But she never used to notice other boys the way she did Nick. That could only mean one thing, she had to let Harvey go.

"I can't. I have something I need to do first."

Belatedly, Sabrina realized Nick still had her hand in his. She snatched her hand back with a guilty glance toward Harvey. Fortunately, Ambrose had him engaged in a conversation and he wasn't looking their way.

"You are going to study, right? Winning is no fun if you don't try."

Sabrina laughed. "I'm going to study."

"Then swing by my place afterwards. I have the place to myself. Well sort of, Prudence and Ambrose will be there, but they never leave Prudence's bedroom."

"I so didn't need to hear that, but I will."

"Cool."

XXX

Sabrina dreaded her talk with Harvey after school all day. She had no idea what had happened in any of her classes. She was pretty sure she didn't hear a word Theo and Roz said to her.

"You alright, Brina?" Roz asked.

"I just -" she broke off and grimaced. "I'm going to break up with Harvey, I think?"

"Your boyfriend from New York? But he seems so sweet," Roz said.

"I like him. What happened?" Theo asked.

"I'm not really sure, but with the distance and everything that happened with my parents it's not going to work out. I'm not the same and -"

"And you like Nick," Roz said.

"How did you know?"

"I have eyes," Roz said with a giggle.

"Alright yes, but that's just it. In the past, I never even noticed other boys."

"I feel bad for him," Theo said.

Roz nudged him. "Knock it off. We're team Sabrina."

"No, no, teams," Sabrina exclaimed. "I still love Harvey. Of course, I do, but we don't even live in the same state anymore."

"C'mon, Brina. I'll give you a ride home."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out."

"It's no trouble and if you're this distracted you shouldn't drive."

"Oh, you guys. Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

The drive home Theo and Roz cheered her up as best they could. By the time they parked outside of the funeral home, she was actually smiling.

"You live in a funeral home? That's so creepy!"

"So awesome!"

Sabrina laughed. "Yes, I do and it's not so bad. You kind of get used to it."

"Sure," Roz said although she didn't look convinced.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem. And we will see you this weekend to celebrate your appointment as top girl," Theo said.

"I'd love that."

"And if you need someone to talk to later, you can always call and we will do something fun, alright?" Roz said.

"You guys are the best."

"We know."

The boost Theo and Roz had given her lasted until she walked through the front door. Harvey and Ambrose were in the middle of packing the Playstation from Ambrose's room down to the living room. If Zelda caught them, they would be in big trouble. She hated video games and she detested any activity that required use of the TV. The only reason they even owned one was because Hilda liked daytime soaps.

"Hey Brina," Harvey said with a bright smile. "You wanna play?"

"Maybe later. Could we talk in private?"

Ambrose made one of his crazy faces as he leaned forward, eagerly taking in this new development.

"You go Harvey. I'll set this up. Oh, and cousin if you lose tomorrow the blue flames will burn you."

"Ambrose please stop making references to archaic religions you know I don't understand," Sabrina said feeling exasperated.

She had a great need to get this over with it.

"I was only joking."

Harvey looked non-plussed. "Huh?"

"He's joking. We can talk in the garden."

Harvey handed the Playstation to Ambrose and walked with her to the garden behind the house. The air was cold and fresh, it felt good so Sabrina kept walking. Aware she was leading Harvey to the woods behind the house, but it felt right. They needed privacy for this conversation.

"So what's going on?"

"Harvey, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course, Brina."

"Which makes what I have to say so hard and I'm just going to say it, I think we should break up."

"Is it because of Nick?"

Harvey stopped walking and stared at her with his mouth open.

"It's not," Sabrina said. "New York is far away and I'm not the same girl I was. I don't think it'll work out if we keep trying long distance and I'm so sorry. The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"I still think it will work," Harvey took a step toward and she moved back. "Brina."

Tears pricked behind her eyes and there was a clump in her throat.

"I'm so sorry."

"I - I don't know what to do. Tell me how to fix this, Brina. Please."

Sabrina shook her head. "You can't fix this. You were my first boyfriend Harvey and I will always love you. But right now, it's just not the right time. Maybe one day when we're older and I'm not living in Greendale things could be different?"

Harvey blinked back tears, but he nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Me too."

Sabrina's heart ached. She didn't know if she could survive this. It was as if every fiber of her being was screaming in protest. Her chest was tight.

"I'm -" Harvey ran a hand through his hair and gave her a wide-eyed bewildered look. "I'm going back to New York."

"Harvey no, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do."

Sabrina watched him walk away and she wanted to chase after him. But she couldn't. If she did, she would only end up hurting him worse. It was a terrible thing to admit even to herself, but it was the truth. It was better to hurt him a little now if it meant she never hurt him worse in the future and prolonging the misery. Zelda would say anything else was stringing him alone. Right now, Sabrina might not be feeling very charitable toward Zelda yet it was sound advice.

It was almost an hour before Sabrina could bring herself to return to the house. In the end it was the cold and the looming pressure of tomorrow's competition that forced her inside. Ambrose was in the kitchen.

"Are you alright?"

"Sort of?" Sabrina said with a grimace. "I feel worse for Harvey. I should have just let him walk away yesterday."

Ambrose's expression was sympathetic. "Break ups are always tough."

"Yeah," Sabrina sighed. "Where's Harvey?"

"Packing. I'm taking him to the train station in a little while."

"Oh, I should talk to him."

"No," Ambrose said with a scandalized expression. He raised both hands and gestured for her to stop. "Leave him alone, cousin. The poor boy needs time."

"Crap, you're right. I have to study for the physics test."

"A little birdie told me you have a study date with Nicholas Scratch."

"I do not!"

"Oh, you don't, do you?" Ambrose leaned in interestedly.

"Well," Sabrina grimaced. "I mean I said I might come by to study. Nick said he would help me study and -"

"And you two are not involved?"

"Exactly," Sabrina said with a bright smile. "But on second thought maybe I shouldn't meet up with Nicholas."

"Just go."

"But -"

"Go."

Ambrose waved her away.

"Ambrose!" Sabrina protested.

"I'll meet you there shortly."

As much as Sabrina wanted to stay behind and perhaps comfort Harvey, she knew Ambrose was right. Harvey needed space and if she did not give it to him it was not only cruel, it was selfish. Lately Sabrina had been selfish enough for a lifetime, it was high time she put Harvey first.

"Of course, do you think aunt Zelda will mind if I borrow her car?"

"Not at all," Ambrose said. "She would not want you out for a walk with everything that's happened."

Sabrina grabbed the keys from the counter. She walked away only to look over her shoulder in the kitchen doorway.

"Ambrose?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Father Blackwood is capable of reading someone's journal?"

"I'm not rightly sure. Why do you ask, cousin?"

"No reason," Sabrina said with a wan smile. "Will you make sure Harvey is alright for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Sabrina hurried outside. She didn't want to run into Harvey if she could help it. He'd asked for space and she needed to respect that.

Once she was alone in Zelda's car an uneasy feeling settled over her. She slammed her hand down on the locks and only exhaled when she heard the locks click into place. She put the key in the ignition and drove away.

That nervous feeling continued to plague her as she pulled into the driveway at the Blackwood manor. Seeing the manor again Sabrina wondered if Zelda wasn't marrying Father Blackwood for his money.

Or was it something else?

Was it as Hilda said that Zelda wanted a more powerful position in Greendale? The idea of being a prominent citizen in a small town seemed like such small potatoes to Sabrina she couldn't fathom how it was worth it.

And hadn't her father often spoken about a mentor at the Academy. One, he ended up not approving of as he continued to pursue his academic career. Horrorstruck, Sabrina realized why she didn't like Father Blackwood, why he had seemed wrong to her right from the start. Her father didn't trust his politics or his religious beliefs.

Did Edward know about Zelda and Father Blackwood's marriage?

No, not even Hilda had known.

There was a sharp rap on the car window and Sabrina let out a startled cry. She clutched her chest and stared at Nick in disbelief. He wore an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, Spellman."

"Then you shouldn't creep up on people, Nicholas."

"I saw you from the living room window and when you never came in, I got worried."

"I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

"So do you want to come inside or should I get in the car with you?"

Sabrina snorted. "I'm coming."

When she got out of the car, Nick took her bookbag from her.

"Where's Public School?"

"Are you for real right now?"

Nick smirked. "Sorry, I meant Harry."

"Hilarious, Nicholas. Just hilarious," Sabrina said dryly. "Where is Father Blackwood tonight?"

"He has a conference with the church. He will return to Greendale tomorrow morning."

"He's out of town a lot," Sabrina remarked recalling how Father Blackwood had been out of town the night of Nick and Prudence's party as well.

"He is," Nick agreed as he held the front door open for her. "But lucky for us that means we have the place to ourselves."

"Not quite, dear Nickie," Prudence said coming down the grand staircase. "I'm expecting Ambrose at any moment."

"He might be a little late. He's taking Harvey to the train station."

"Why? He only just arrived yesterday," Prudence said with a sly smile that revealed how much she enjoyed Sabrina's discomfort.

"We broke up, alright?"

"My, my, what a shame," Prudence crooned and sauntered out.

"You did?" Nick said with a surprised expression.

Sabrina shrugged feeling helpless. "We did."

"Just yesterday you told me how much you love him."

"I do, but New York is far away. And no," she said with a pointed look at Nicholas. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. I feel like I should offer you a drink, but we should probably study."

Sabrina laughed. "Would you think I was crazy if I suggested we do both?"

"Not at all."

Nick led Sabrina to a study at the very back of the manor. It was as ancient looking as the rest of the house, but there was a cheery looking fireplace with a table near it. Nearby there was a door that led to the terrace. The doors were glass and Sabrina looked out at the garden as the sun began to set. The manor was beautiful in a gothic haunted way. Of course, the mortuary was Victorian so she supposed there were plenty of haunted looking places all over Greendale.

Sabrina sat down and got out her physics textbook as well as a calculator, her notebook and pencil case. Nick's stuff was already spread all over the table. He pulled a bottle of green liquid and two glasses out of what appeared to be a secret compartment.

"What is that?"

"That?" Nick said glancing toward the hidden compartment. "I think some count put in like three centuries ago?"

Sabrina looked at him in exasperation. "I meant, the alcohol, Nicholas."

"Oh, it's absinthe. Have you ever tried it before, Spellman?"

Nick set the glasses on the table and unscrewed the lid.

Sabrina shook her head.

Nick poured a little in each of their glasses.

"In that case, you'd best go easy on it," Nick said sliding a glass toward her with a teasing smile."

"Thanks."

Sabrina had a sip and it burned on its way down. One sip and her head felt fuzzy. She decided Nick was right and paced herself.

Her and Nick lapsed into silence as they both tackled the most difficult questions and theories in their books. The only sounds were from the fireplace and buttons pushed on calculator. Occasionally the sound of pen scratching on paper broke the silence. It felt nice, normal even and Sabrina found herself slowly unwinding until her eyelids felt heavy.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want," Nick offered.

His eyes were still on his notebook, but the tension in his shoulders revealed her answer was important to him.

"I'd like that. My aunties won't mind. I imagine they will prefer it when Ambrose isn't there too. They've kind of been on edge since I was attacked in the library."

Not that either of her aunties would ever admit to it. They had never been the type to hide behind men, but they were getting older whereas Ambrose was young and strong. It was hardly strange they would find his presence reassuring.

"I get that," Nick said. "I've been thinking about it and I think it has to be someone you know."

"How so?"

"Think about it. You just arrive in town, who even knew you were here? And next thing you know this total psycho is stalking you."

"But who? I don´t know any total psychos. At least I don´t think I do," Sabrina said with a half-smile.

"Now that I don´t know."

Sabrina allowed herself to debate whether or not she should share her suspicions about the diary with Nicholas for a moment before she made up her mind.

"You know the other day when you, Prudence and Father Blackwood were all at my house?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well -" Sabrina took a deep breath before diving in head first. "The next day someone had moved my journal. I think someone read it."

"Who? Your aunt?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Ambrose was here with Prudence all night and auntie Z would _never _invade my privacy like that."

"Then who?" Nick´s entire expression fell as it the only possible suspect dawned on him. "You think it was Father Blackwood."

"Who else could it have been? Everyone else was either accounted for or they wouldn´t do it. My aunties have always respected my privacy in the past, why would that change now?"

"Did you ask your aunt Zelda about it?"

"Yes," Sabrina admitted begrudgingly.

"And what did she say?"

"That he didn´t do it."

"But you don´t believe her."

Sabrina shook her head. "No, I really don´t."

"Well," Nick said looking like he was mulling the situation over. "You can´t just accuse a priest and your headmaster of reading your diary because that would be insane."

"You don´t believe me."

"Of course, I believe you, but if you want someone else to believe you like say the cops or your aunt Zelda then you´re going to need proof."

"How do you suggest I get that?"

"I have a plan. I have to warn you it´s a little insane so just hear me out, alright Spellman?"

"Of course, I´m intrigued," Sabrina said leaning in and smiling broadly.

Proving Father Blackwood had read her journal was a long way from being her stalker. But maybe just maybe it would put a stop to his doomed wedding to Zelda.

**Thank you so much for reading. I know updates have been a little sporadic, but I had a term paper due. **

**\- Izzy**


	5. Chapter 5

"Honestly, Nicholas I´ll be fine," Sabrina said as she stood outside of the door to the guest room.

Zelda and Hilda had said she could spend the night so long as she was under Ambrose´s supervision, which was what Sabrina had led them to believe. Ambrose and Prudence were still in Prudence´s room and Sabrina for one had no intention of knocking. They might just be watching a movie or something, but the last time Sabrina had walked in to a bedroom Ambrose had been alone in with a girl, she had seen things she could never unsee.

"I´m sure you will be, but -"

"But," Sabrina said with a sigh. "The last time I stayed in one of your guest rooms I was attacked."

"Yes, and there´s only so many times you can escape unharmed."

"I see your point."

"Take my bed. I´ll sleep on the floor, it´ll be fine."

"No way! You stayed on the floor last time, it´s my turn."

"I´m trying to be chivalrous, why won´t you let me, Spellman?" Nick asked with a laugh and a teasing smile.

"Because," Sabrina said with a reluctant smile. "It´s not fair."

"Well we could always share the bed."

"Definitely not," Sabrina said with a scandalized expression. "I´ll take the floor, it´s not a big deal."

"Fine, but don´t say I didn´t warn you."

Nicholas showed her to his bedroom and Sabrina was surprised by how cozy it was. For some reason when she pictured Nick´s bedroom - not that she had, she told herself, but she assumed it would be something that screamed player.

Instead, what she found was that it had the same old-fashioned look as the rest of the Blackwood manor, but there were traces of Nick´s personality everywhere. He had shelves stocked with fantasy books and a few Stephen King ones. She saw a few of her favorites as well as copies of old zombie movies. Ones she loved too and she tried not to let that affect her, but it was hard not to. Harvey always went to see scary movies with her, but he closed his eyes during all of the scary parts. And he never really enjoyed them.

The walls weren´t covered with posters like so many other teenage boys. There were framed photographs of nature scenery. There was a hand drawn map of the world framed on the wall over his desk. It was breathtaking and she took a step closer. But then the painting of the stars and their alignment with the planets caught her eye. It hung on the ceiling above his bed.

"This is incredible. Who did this?"

Sabrina moved closer and craned her neck to get a better look. The detail was astounding. Whoever had done this had taken great care to make everything as precise and accurate as possible. Sabrina knew it was perfect because her father had been a hobby astronomer.

"I did," Nick put his hands in his pockets.

Sabrina blinked and looked at Nick as if seeing him for the first time. He really wasn´t just a flirt. Obviously, he had more substance than she had given him credit for.

"That´s amazing," she said quietly. "I didn´t know you could paint."

Nick blushed and smiled. "I can´t, not really. I just mapped out the constellations. It wasn´t so different from doing a regular astronomy chart."

"Well I´m impressed."

"The bathroom is in there if you want to change."

"I didn´t exactly bring a change of clothes."

"Oh, right," Nick grinned and she had to look away. He took out a pair of sweats and a black T-shirt from his drawer. He handed it to her. "It´ll be too big, but -"

"Thank you," Sabrina said and meant it. "And you know you don´t have to stay with me every second until this guy is caught, right?"

"I know. I want to."

Again, a blush stained Sabrina´s cheeks and she rushed to the bathroom to get changed. Nicks bathroom was as nice as the rest of the house led her to believe. She cast a longing glance toward his claw foot tub. It looked just like the one she had back at the Spellman house and she wished she could soak in it now.

But it was late and she didn´t want to spend a night in the house nearly alone. Zelda wasn´t due home for another hour. Hilda was at home, but it wasn´t the same as being down the hallway from her cousin or even in the same room as Nick. It was stupid, but she felt safe when he was nearby.

Sabrina went back to Nick's bedroom only to find he had already taken the floor. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him in exasperation.

"I was serious, Nicholas. I'll take the floor."

"Once more, I am being a gentleman, Spellman. Yet you insist on acting like that's a term you've never heard before."

"Ha-ha."

Sabrina snatched the pillow out of from his head and the blanket before he could stop her.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Get up, Nick."

"Fine, have it your way then."

Nick rolled his eyes at her and got in bed. Sabrina grinned, pleased with herself. She rearranged the pillow and blankets before taking up his place on the floor. She shifted, it took her moment to get comfortable, but eventually she found a spot where it didn't feel like she was on the floor.

XXX

Nick didn't fall asleep until he heard Sabrina's breathing even out. It was foolish, he knew that, but he felt reassured just knowing she was sleeping soundly. It was actually surprising that she still slept and wanted to become Top Boy. If he had been in her shoes, his thoughts would have been consumed by the stalker. Though not Sabrina, to her it was a minor inconvenience. He had yet to decide if that was more foolish or admirable, perhaps both. Nick had discovered most brave things were also foolish. It was why he made a point to avoid them yet Sabrina made him want to be different.

Sabrina had handled the whole situation admirably. Nick was starting to realize she handled everything bravely. Most people would have been a basket case since someone attacked her at his party. But not her.

Just earlier today, she had broken up with her boyfriend and she was still holding it together. That wasn't to say she was indifferent, Nick had seen the cracks in her armor when she told him what had happened. Her eyes had gone wide and filled with tears she refused to shed.

Eventually Nick fell asleep his thoughts filled with Sabrina.

He woke blearily because there was something heavy on his chest. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. He gasped for air and tried to sit up, but something or someone slammed him back into the bed.

His first thought was that it was Sabrina. But that was ridiculous – why would she hurt him?

Nick blinked. Something cold and hard pressed against his throat. A knife, he stopped breathing and stared up at the dark figure. All he could see was a black mask and that someone was sitting on his chest. He had no idea who, but they were heavy. So heavy it could only be an adult man.

"Stay away from the girl," the man whispered. He had a heavy British accent just like Sabrina had said.

How Nick found the wherewithal to think with a knife pressed to his neck he had no idea, but he did and he was determined to get out of this alive. That required buying himself some time while he came up with a plan.

"Why?" Nick asked even though he already thought he knew.

"Because she is _mine_," the intruder snarled. "And mine alone."

"Are you insane?" the question tumbled over Nick's lips before he could even decide if it was smart.

"It seems I'll have to make you then."

"Nick?" Sabrina mumbled. "What are you doing, Nicholas?"

The intruder turned to look at Sabrina in distraction.

XXX

Sabrina had no idea how much later it was when she woke to the sound of someone talking.

"Nick?" she mumbled rolling over trying to go back to sleep. "What are you doing, Nicholas?"

Sabrina blinked and a scream died in her throat. A masked man was holding a knife to Nick's throat. But he wasn't looking at Nick, he was looking at her. Sabrina scrambled backward and reached frantically for her phone.

Nick threw the assailant to the ground. Sabrina forgot all about calling 911. She dropped her phone and dove for the knife. The attacker must still have been confused or in pain because otherwise, Sabrina was sure there was no way she would have managed to wrestle the knife from his hands.

Nick tackled the intruder. They fought and somehow the man got to his feet and ran away. Sabrina sat there on the floor breathing heavily. Her hand still clutched the knife and she stared at Nick.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea, but I'm calling the cops."

"Don't," Sabrina ordered and the snap in her voice shocked even her.

"Don't? Are you insane? This guy is growing bolder by the second. He attacked both of us."

"The police don't believe me."

"But we have proof this time. You have the knife and I saw him too."

Sabrina nodded. "You're right, Nicholas. Call them."

Before Nick could call 911 Ambrose and Prudence rushed into the room. Ambrose had a wild-eyed expression that revealed his panic. Prudence was more composed, but there was something in her eyes that was more vulnerable than usual and she was shivering.

"What the holy hell just happened?" Ambrose demanded. "Prudence was on her way to the kitchen when a masked man knocked her over."

"He did?"

"Oh my God."

"Are you hurt, Prudence?" Sabrina asked.

Prudence nodded. "Didn't you hear me scream?"

"No."

"I did and it sent me running," Ambrose said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "To her rescue obviously."

"Obviously," Sabrina agreed.

"What are you doing in here, Spellman?" Prudence said seeming to realize where Sabrina was for the first time. "And why are you both on the floor when there is a perfectly good bed next to you?"

"Uhm -" Nick glanced toward Sabrina, who only shrugged in answer.

"Which brings me back to my original question what the hell happened? Does it have anything to do with my cousin holding one of the largest knives I have ever seen?" Ambrose asked in a way that implied he already knew what had happened.

"Yes," Sabrina said. "The stalker returned."

"I'm calling the police," Nick said.

The group waited in silence while Nick placed the call.

XXX

Thirty minutes later and sheriff Hawthorne was at the Blackwood manor along with deputy Morningstar.

"Aunt Zelda is on her way as is aunt Hilda," Ambrose announced as the sheriff walked through the house.

"And what of my father?" Prudence asked.

"I couldn't reach him," Ambrose said.

"Neither could I," Nick added.

Sabrina and Nick exchanged knowing glances. Deputy Morningstar walked into the living room where they were all gathered waiting. He had a plastic evidence bag with the knife in it. Sabrina was struck by how disheveled he looked. She had only met him once before, but last time, he had been impeccable.

"You said your prints were on this?" deputy Morningstar said raising the evidence bag.

"Yes," Sabrina said. "Nicholas threw him off the bed and I dove for the knife."

"Quick thinking, kids," he nodded.

"So you believe me?"

"Hard to not to with a room full of witnesses," he said with a twitch of his lips.

"That's enough," the sheriff said. "I have yet to see any hard evidence."

"Guess we'll see what forensics comes up with."

The sheriff took their statements and Sabrina found her dislike of sheriff Hawthorne growing by the second. Mostly because he refused to wait for their guardians.

The police were gone by the time Zelda and Hilda arrived.

"What in heaven's name has happened now?" Zelda asked as she settled onto the couch in the living room. She lit a cigarette and exhaled with a content smile.

"Is everyone alright?" Hilda asked.

They all nodded.

"Well that's a small mercy," Hilda said. "We must do something about this."

"Well that much is obvious," Zelda said with a cold glance in Hilda's direction. "The question is what."

"Harvey suggested perhaps we should send Sabrina back to New York," Ambrose said shooting Sabrina a look. "Yet she refused."

"It might not be the worst idea," Nick said.

"No," Sabrina said flatly. "I'm not running away."

"Normally I might applaud your courage, but in this instance, I believe it is foolishness."

"It's not," Sabrina said feeling her temper come to life. "If I do leave how do I know when it will be safe to return? Besides, there's no guarantee that he will stop."

"Statistically geographical distance is the best way to ditch a stalker," Prudence said.

Sabrina and Nick looked at Prudence in surprise. Sabrina had never thought Prudence was stupid, but she also never would have pegged her for a true crime buff.

"That is assuming he is a garden variety stalker," Ambrose said turning his head dramatically to the side and flashing a smile at Prudence. "We enjoy true crime documentaries."

"I think it might be a good idea, love," Hilda said.

"Who would I stay with?"

"Diana has a brother," Zelda said. "You could stay with him or her parents."

Sabrina shook her head. "No, I want to stay here."

"I hate to say it, but I think your aunt Hilda is right," Zelda said. "It would be irresponsible of us to allow you to remain here when your life is in danger. It is even endangering your friends."

"I'm sorry about tonight," Sabrina said.

"Don't be," Nick said. "If you hadn't been here, I think he would have killed me."

"Yes," Hilda said with a cautionary look. "Now you can sleep alone and Sabrina can come with me tonight."

Sabrina knew she would be getting a lecture once she was alone with aunt Hilda. Something that became all too apparent the second she was alone in the car with her. Zelda was in the passenger seat and she appeared distracted.

"Does doctor C have an alarm system?"

"He does so Nick won't be able to sneak in, but the good news is neither will anyone else."

"Aunt Hilda -"

"I am not a fool," Hilda said still in a soft voice, but with an underlying firmness that normally wasn't there. "I'm aware you and Nick have grown rather close rather quickly, but you are much too young to have S-E-X."

"For heaven's sake, Hilda," Zelda snapped. "It's _sex_. And she is a young woman, who is capable of making her own decisions and if those include sex it is fine so long as it is safe sex."

"I'm not sexually active!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Zelda said. "Contrary to what your aunt Hilda would like you to believe it's a natural part of life."

"Again, I'm not sexually active. Nicholas and I haven't even kissed."

"But you will and I am more than happy to take you to the doctor for birth control before you leave Greendale."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Oh, yes, you are," Zelda snapped. "But that's not to say there won't be other boys when you leave."

"And it's only temporary," Hilda said in a soothing voice. "As for boys you ought to concentrate on school."

"I am concentrating on school. That's why I want to be Top Boy."

"This is not up for discussion," Zelda said. "Your aunt Hilda is right. Things are dangerous for you here."

"But -"

"No, buts!" Hilda snapped. "We are not playing games with your life. It's much too precious."

Sabrina crossed her arms and was already planning ways to stay. She hadn't wanted to come to Greendale, but that was a reaction to her parents' death. Now that she was here, she had nowhere else she would rather be. She loved her aunts and Ambrose. They were her remaining family. Her mother's side of the family were practically strangers to her. If she was forced to leave them behind, it would be like losing her parents all over again.

XXX

The physics competition was starting in two minutes. Sabrina waited nervously with Nick. They had spent the better part of their morning planning this. Nick had an idea to ensure they both won.

She listened to Father Blackwood prattle on about the competition. She tried not to tap her foot. She glanced at Nick and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"And begin," Father Blackwood said.

Students turned the two whiteboards around. On them were an identical physics equation. It was incomplete, but there was enough filled in that Sabrina could tell it was Einstein's mass-energy equation.

"Ready?" Nick said to her.

Sabrina smiled. "I am."

They linked hands to demonstrate they were a team. Just like they had decided this morning. They exchanged ideas and started filling in the equation together.

"Stop this!" Father Blackwood roared.

Sabrina and Nick ignored him.

"You forgot about -" Sabrina pointed to the board.

"Got it," Nick replied.

"What is the meaning of this?" Father Blackwood demanded.

"We're doing this together," Sabrina said.

"As a team," Nick agreed.

Father Blackwood looked as if he was seconds from bursting a blood vessel out of pure rage.

"That is unacceptable," he said in a dangerously low voice. "MY OFFICE NOW!"

Sabrina winced at the volume.

XXX

Being dragged into Father Blackwood's office was becoming a habit, Sabrina thought to herself as she once again sat in front of his desk. Nick was next to her. Zelda was there as well including Prudence, who had seen the drama. She did what she always did and crept along. Probably to enjoy the sight of Sabrina getting into trouble.

"Explain yourselves."

"We decided we both have equal claim to the position," Sabrina said.

"That's simply not true," Father Blackwood said with a tight smile. "Nicholas is an outstanding student and he has been a student at the Academy for years. You are a recent transfer from a public school in New York. You have not been here long enough for myself or any of the faculty to have any real concept of your grades."

"That," Zelda said in a cold tone of voice. "Is precisely what transcripts are for. As for Sabrina's they are excellent."

"Perhaps however, as I have said they are from a _public_ school and I therefore do not consider them valid until we have had a chance to observe Sabrina."

"That is preposterous," Zelda snapped.

"Feel free to disagree, but after this stunt today neither one of them is fit to be Top Boy. Therefore, I am appointing someone."

"Who?"

"It may be an unconventional choice however, I believe Caliban will make a decent Top Boy."

"Caliban? He's new too!"

"Caliban? He's the worst," Nick muttered.

Sabrina shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. As far as she could tell Caliban had done nothing to warrant Nick's negative opinion.

"Oh, Nickie, you're just jealous he's better looking than you," Prudence sighed.

"This Caliban boy is new as well. How is he any better qualified than my niece?"

"Because his transcripts are impeccable and they are from a _private _school."

"Well that's elitist," Sabrina muttered.

Father Blackwood shot her another disapproving look. "I was inclined to give the position to Ambrose. He was a wonderful top boy in his day, but since he graduated that only leaves Caliban. If there are no further argument, I suggest you all get back to class. As for you two, you have detention out the month."

Out the month? They were just at the beginning of October that meant almost a full month's worth of detention. Still, Sabrina supposed it was worth it just to have annoyed Father Blackwood.

XXX

Detention as it turned out wasn't a big deal. One of the teachers, an elderly man, who was two months away from retirement according to Nick just napped in his chair.

"I still can't believe he chose Caliban," Nick complained.

"Don't sulk," Sabrina said with an eye roll. "We both knew there was a chance he would do something like this when we made our plans."

"I'm aware, but I didn't think it would be _Caliban_."

"Why do you hate him?"

"Why do you like him?"

"He's nice."

"Oh, he's nice, is he?"

Sabrina eyed him. "Prudence is right. You are jealous."

"Am not," Nick scoffed.

"You are," Sabrina said with a teasing smile. She knew she probably shouldn't tease him about this, but she couldn't help herself. She needed a distraction with all of the craziness that had happened in the past twenty-four hours and Nicholas was cute when he was jealous.

"Why would I be jealous of some random guy just because he thinks you're cute?"

Sabrina giggled. "Don't worry, Nicholas. I still like you best."

Nick leaned in closer and grinned. He kicked her foot lightly. "Tell me more about why you like me best."

"No," Sabrina said with a reproachful look. One that didn't quite hide her smile.

"Why not?"

"Because you're being childish."

"So now that you broke up with Harry -"

"Harvey," Sabrina corrected.

"Can I take you on a date?"

Sabrina grimaced. "I want to say yes, but it's too soon."

"Then I guess you will just have to ask me out when you're ready."

"I'd like that."

Nick's smile was dazzling.

XXX

Ambrose picked Sabrina up from school.

"Landed yourself in detention already?" Ambrose said with a mischievous smile in her direction.

"Yes."

"Are you ready for the custody hearing?"

"I am, sort of," Sabrina admitted. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

Sabrina walked into the lawyer's office. If Ambrose hadn't been there with her, she might not have managed to sit down so calmly at the negotiation table when she saw Zelda had brought Father Blackwood. Hilda had brought doctor C, but he was out in waiting room, which was where Sabrina thought Father Blackwood should be as well.

"Now," Zelda's lawyer, Mr Smith said. "It would appear there is some dispute about the custody of your niece Sabrina Spellman."

"She is better off living with me than with Hilda and her freakshow boyfriend," Zelda sniffed.

"Doctor C is a renowned horror host and his bookshop is a favorite in the community," Hilda shot back. "He is the former weatherman."

"It's a two-bit dime store," Father Blackwood said.

"I know Doctor Cerberus´ work well," the lawyer said with a smile.

Zelda huffed. "Well it is _notable_."

Now that was definitely an insult.

"You already have two children in your custody, is that correct?" the lawyer said reading the papers.

"Yes, my daughter Prudence and my foster son Nicholas."

"As well as two biological children."

"Prudence is also my biological daughter."

"Yet you haven't claimed her legally. Why not?"

Father Blackwood smiled tensely. "It felt disrespectful to her late mother. We had a falling out and I've only known Prudence a few short years. Her mother raised her."

"Sounds like the two of you already have your hands full. Why would you want to care for another teenager?"

"Because Sabrina is my niece," Zelda said. "Edward and Diana entrusted me with her care and I believe they chose wisely. My sister doesn't have what it takes to be a mother."

"I don't need a mother! I had one!" Sabrina said before pulling herself together. "I already have one. And I want to live with aunt Hilda."

"That's what you wish?" Mr Smith asked her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to live with Father Blackwood. I wish to remain in the Spellman home."

"Very well. Then temporary guardianship will be granted to Hilda Spellman while this case is taken to family court. Is that acceptable? Although I urge you to come to a peaceful resolution as I believe it is in the best interest of Sabrina that you do."

"It most certainly is not!" Zelda exclaimed. "Besides, this is all moot. Sabrina is to leave town to stay with her mother's side of the family."

"Ah, yes, all of this business with the stalker. Terrible really," the lawyer said. "But that is a decision that is up to her legal guardian."

"It is?"

"In cases such as these, we usually allow the child to choose, who they wish to live with."

"But she is a child!" Zelda protested.

"She is nearly sixteen and as I have said this will be reevaluated in family court," Mr. Smith. "As for the stalker?"

"I have given this much thought," Hilda said slowly as if weighing every word. "And I have decided Sabrina is right. It is best if she remains here where the police are aware of the situation and we can protect her."

Sabrina reached out and put her hand on Hilda's. "Thank you."

XXX

Sabrina and Hilda had dinner at the Spellman home with Ambrose. After the meeting Zelda had been so angry, she had packed a bag and gone to stay with Father Blackwood. The lawyer had meant it was best if Sabrina stayed in the home, she was familiar with.

"I know you're disappointed not to be Top Boy, but it's for the best, love," Hilda said as she piled more mashed potatoes onto Sabrina's plate.

"I guess. I mean it would have served Father Blackwood right."

"Probably," Ambrose agreed. "But you have enough going on without juggling those sorts of responsibilities."

"I have to agree."

"That's probably true," Sabrina said. "Do you think he will be back tonight?"

"I don't know," Ambrose said. "But I'm staying in your room with you."

"You are?"

"I am."

"Doctor C will be back as soon as he closes up the shop," Hilda agreed. "Tomorrow a technician is coming by to install an alarm system first thing."

Sabrina smiled. "I feel better already."

"I would feel better if you had invested into a guard dog rather than a guard _cat_, cousin," Ambrose said. "But here we are."

"Hey!" Sabrina said indignantly. "What has Salem ever done to you?"

"Enough now my loves," Hilda said gently, but firmly.

XXX

The night passed uneventfully and Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief when she woke to sunshine. Ambrose was snoring peacefully. Sabrina tip-toed past him. She was almost at the door of the guest room when a rose on the dresser caught her eye. She froze in her tracks and a cold sweat broke out.

Hesitantly, she picked it up. There was a small white card attached. One word was written on it in neat cursive.

_Soon._

"Ambrose," Sabrina said and raised her voice when he just grunted and rolled over. "WAKE UP!"

Ambrose sat up with a start, limbs flailing and caught in the sheets.

"Where is he?"

Sabrina almost snorted. Ambrose might be a genius, but she was starting to think he wasn't the greatest bodyguard.

"He was here last night."

"That's impossible. We would have heard something," Ambrose argued. "You're a light sleeper. As am I."

Sabrina eyed him dubiously. "Not from what I saw just now."

"How do you know?"

Sabrina raised the rose in answer and watched as Ambrose paled.

"Did you sleep through the entire night, cousin?"

Slowly Sabrina nodded. "Yes, and I never do. You?"

"The same. I was out cold, which never happens unless I drink, which I didn't do last night."

"Then what happened?"

"We could have been dosed. I believe we need to call the cops."

"Do we have to? I hate those guys."

"Unfortunately, and we need a blood test to check for drugs."

"Today is not going to be fun, is it?"

"In all likelihood no," Ambrose said then flashed a smile. "Cheer up, cousin. At least it will get you out of school."

Ambrose woke Hilda and she called the police.

The sheriff's department didn't take much time to arrive and Sabrina felt an acute sense of elation. They were finally taking it seriously.

Deputy Morningstar bagged the rose with a pair of gloves.

"Did anyone touch this?" he asked.

"Just me," Sabrina said.

Deputy Morningstar nodded. "We'll need a copy of your prints to rule those out, but my guess? This guy used gloves."

"Well duh," Ambrose replied. "Anyone, who has ever watched a crime show knows to use gloves."

Deputy Morningstar smirked. "He's intelligent. He's proven it by evading detection thus far. It took us days to even confirm he is real."

"That says more about you lot than it does him," Ambrose said.

Sabrina tamped down on a smile.

"Hysterical teenagers are more common than stalkers in Greendale," the sheriff chimed in.

"Well now, that's quite enough," Hilda interrupted. "My nephew is right. Perhaps you might have caught him by now if you had been looking rather than accusing Sabrina of seeking attention. And now if you excuse me, I need to take Sabrina and Ambrose to the hospital to test them for drugs."

Hilda did not wait for the sheriff to reply. Instead, she turned her nose up and walked out. Sabrina and Ambrose exchanged looks of glee before hurrying after her. Hilda rarely went off on anyone, but that was exactly what made it so enjoyable whenever she did.

The drive to the hospital was quiet except for the occasional remark from an overly cheerful Ambrose.

"That was amazing, auntie! Did you see the sheriff's red face?"

Aunt Hilda only muttered under her breath about the idiotic sheriff. Sabrina on the other hand was deeply unsettled. The stalker had been in her room last night and whether they had slept through it or the stalker drugged them, didn't matter. Both alternatives were equally chilling.

"Here we are my loves."

Hilda parked as close as she could get without taking up a handicapped spot.

Once they were inside, Hilda bustled them into each their chair in the waiting room. Then she approached the reception. Sabrina watched as Hilda explained the situation in hushed voices. As if to confirm Sabrina's fears, the nurse's expression grew graver by the second.

"Well this is bleak," Ambrose remarked. "I think we should install an alarm system."

"I could not agree more."

"The doctor will see you immediately," the nurse said walking over with Hilda. "We must act quickly as the drugs will not stay in your system long."

Sabrina had no problem with the blood test, but she hated peeing in the cup. However, what she hated the most was the way the doctor was looking at her and Aunt Hilda. It was a look of faux sympathy. She could tell, he was aiming for fatherly and caring, but he missed by a mile. She knew because her father would never have looked at her this way.

"I am not going to judge whatever trouble you and your friend -"

"Cousin," Sabrina corrected automatically.

By now, she was accustomed to the rage she felt whenever people assumed, she and Ambrose could not possibly be related.

"Be that as it may, I would advise you to show better judgement in the future."

Sabrina was about to respond when Hilda beat her to it.

"How dare you? You sit here with your fancy degree and your job, judging others when you don't even know what happened. And how could you when you don't even bother to ask? You hide behind that desk and you judge thinking no one sees you for what you are, but I do. Come along, Sabrina."

"That was impressive," Sabrina remarked as she followed Hilda into the waiting room.

Ambrose was slouched in a chair. He looked both miserable and bored.

"Well that was quick."

"We are leaving. Now," Hilda said. "They can call us with the results."

XXX

They had barely made it through the door before they were ambushed by Zelda, Father Blackwell, Prudence and Nick.

Sabrina froze and watched as Prudence threw her arms around Ambrose's neck.

"This is insane! Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Sabrina," Zelda said surveying her with a mixture of concern and annoyance. "Enough of this. We are sending you to Diana's family, immediately."

"I thought Spellmans didn't run?"

"Yes, well be that as it may I have made myself perfectly clear on the subject of your safety."

"Well I have made myself perfectly clear, I am staying here. Aunt Hilda agrees with me."

Hilda shot her a dismayed look, but nodded. "The police are aware of the situation and who better to protect Sabrina than her own family? If we sent her to California to live with Diana's family, we have no such guarantee."

"As if these mouth-breathing yokels are taking the threat seriously."

"But we are," Hilda said calmly yet firmly. "Doctor C has an alarm system, which is where we will remain until we have additional surveillance added to our home. The system was meant to be installed today, but because of the attack, the technician is coming tomorrow."

"Fine, since I cannot talk you out of this folly, I will just have to take point on securing the home," Zelda said sitting down and lighting a cigarette.

Hilda tittered and it was clear to Sabrina, this was about to become the scene of another classic Zelda and Hilda squabble.

"I need to pack some clothes," Sabrina said exchanging a look with Ambrose.

Ambrose smiled slyly at Prudence. "As do I. Perhaps you can help me?"

Prudence took Ambrose's hand and tugged playfully on it as she led him to his bedroom.

Father Blackwood rubbed his temples and shot them a murderous look before following them.

"Leave the door open!" he called after them, but it was no use Prudence and Ambrose were already gone. He flopped dramatically onto the couch. "What did I do to deserve such a harlot of a daughter?"

"Excellent show of patriarchal values," Sabrina said with a snide look. "And excellent taste in men, auntie Z."

Sabrina stalked off to her bedroom and Nick loped up next to her.

"Hey Spellman, how are you feeling?"

"Furious with the patriarchy, you?"

Nick flashed a smile and chuckled. "Valid point. I am better now that I can see you're as cute as ever, Spellman."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but she couldn´t stop the smile that graced her lips.

"Do you flirt with all the girls like this, Nicholas?"

"Not anymore."

That actually got a laugh out of her.

"C'mon, you can help me pack since you're here."

"I´d love to."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him. "No snooping."

"I wouldn´t dream of it."

"And no staying over at Doctor C's either. I think my aunt might have a coronary if you try."

"Then I suppose we won´t tell her."

"I'm serious. He has an alarm system and if aunt Hilda doesn´t get you, the cops will."

"Now where is the fun in that?"

Just as she was about to enter her room, Nick caught both her hands. He laced their fingers together, pulled her closer and placed her hands on his chest.

"Nicholas," she complained and gave him a soft look.

"I like you and I know you like me, Spellman. What's the problem?"

"I just broke up with Harvey, it should be too soon."

"But does it really feel too soon?"

Sabrina wanted to say yes, but with the insanity lately, she just wanted to hold onto something good. And Nick definitely fit that category.

"It should," she repeated.

"But it doesn't, does it?"

Sabrina felt as if speaking the words aloud would be a complete betrayal to Harvey. Poor sweet Harvey, who had left Greendale heartbroken. All because she wasn't the same girl he had fallen in love with.

But Sabrina really liked Nick and she wanted to see where this went. So she nodded.

Nick flashed one of his easy smiles and her heart skipped a beat. He tugged lightly on her hands, drawing her in closer. He slanted his lips to hers and her eyes fluttered closed. She sighed. The kiss was soft and gentle. They explored each other. Their hands were linked and his palms were rough against hers.

"Excuse me," Hilda said in a stern voice.

Startled, Sabrina and Nick broke apart.

"Hi, aunt Hilda."

"Ms. Spellman."

Hilda looked apoplectic. "You," she hissed and wagged a finger at Nick. "Had best get downstairs."

Nick held his hands up and hurried away. Sabrina tried to catch his hand, but he was already on his way down the stairs.

"Was that necessary?"

"Oh, it most definitely was," Hilda huffed. "The last thing you should be focused on right now is boys. We have far greater concerns."

"You mean like my stalker?"

"Yes. Come along now, dear. Dinner is almost ready."

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry updates have been kind of non-existent. I am juggling a lot of fics, but I am still working on this one. I promise. Any thoughts on the Nick and Sabrina kiss? And who do we think the stalker is? **

**\- Izzy**


End file.
